Joint Wives
by PrinceBrennonTudor
Summary: What would of happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives. What would happen to England with two royal wives? Will there ever be an heir?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Anne lost their child a son according to the doctors. It was a sign from God that their marriage was cursed just like his marriage with Katherine. King Henry went to Cromwell his Lord Chancellor. Cromwell was at his desk when the king entered he stood and bowed. The king said without hesitation "Cromwell I believe my marriage to the queen to be untrue and I was bewitched." Cromwell let this sink in before he reacted. Yes this is the moment he has been waiting for to get rid of Anne and to do as he wished with the monasteries.

"What does your Majesty intend to do" Asked Cromwell anxious for the answer. "Iwill talk to Cranmer about a divorce from Anne so I can marry Lady Jane. And if he can't think of anything I'm sure you can." "Yes, you're Majesty." Said Cromwell already thinking of what he can do to get rid of Queen Anne. Standing outside Cromwell's office in the cover of darkness stood Archbishop Cranmer listening to every word between the king and Cromwell. When he heard what they had planned for Anne he swore quietly swearing he would do all in his power to save her.

A few weeks later….

Anne Boleyn, Queen of England had recovered from her miscarriage and was about the court again. But she knew that she was in danger and every day she lived on fear for her and her daughter lives. Henry has barely spoken a word to her since the day she lost her son. It hurt her so much she loved her husband and she didn't understand why she couldn't have a son yet. She was the king's legal wife. As Anne looked outside her window the only thing she could think about was Elizabeth. Anne called for Mistress Nan to come to her.

"Nan, Tell Lady Bryan I wish to see my daughter" Anne said.

"Yes Madam" answered Nan, as she curtsied and turned to do as she was ordered.

"And Nan, one more thing, if anything happens to me promise you will look after my daughter."

Nan was silent for a moment before answering the queen. "I promise your Majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A few things I know the first Chapter is bad but please review and please don't be harsh. I'm sorry for the bad grammar but I will improve and I promise the chapters will get longer. And one more thing Please not Flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Joint wives.

Author: KingBrennonTudor

Summary: What would have happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives? What would happen to England with two queens? Will there ever be an heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. But the story idea is mine.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and I promise to work on the grammar. I got the idea for this story when I started to wonder what it would be like if Anne and Jane were rival wives so I started to brain storm this idea till this story came out. This story is the work of a fan fiction and for entertainment purposes only. P.S. I imagine Actress Annabelle Wallis as Jane Seymour for my story because she is what I imagined Jane Seymour would be like.

Chapter 2.

18 March 1536

Archbishop Cranmer stood in front of the king who looked grim as Cranmer explained to him why a divorce would not be a wise choice. "Forgive me Your Majesty but the people have come to accept Queen Anne. Leaving her can cause the people to remember what happened to the princess dowager, which could lead to rebellion." The king let this sink in. What could he do? Could he risk staying married to Anne and never having a legitimate heir? Maybe he should just risk the rebellions and marry Jane. Was he or wasn't the King of England. Cromwell ended up voicing the kings concern. "Well, if his majesty stays married to the queen he might never have a son since the queen has miscarried twice." "Well, your Majesty I have found a solution to your problem said Cranmer. You are Supreme head of the Church of England; you can make it so that you can take a second wife. You would still be married to Queen Anne but can also marry Lady Jane and have a chance at an heir."

King Henry sighed and sat in his chair. To allow bigamy for anyone let alone himself would go against what he personally believes in let alone is faith. But do if he did allow himself to marry a second wife he would be married to him to his love and not have to fear rebellion. Henry turned to Cranmer and Cromwell "Let the cardinals and parliament now that the king is taking a second wife." Cromwell face showed horror for a second before he hid it. Cranmer and Cromwell bowed to the king and said "Majesty". Before they backed up and left. With his backed turned to the king as he left Cranmer couldn't help but let himself smile at the fact that he saved Anne.

Later that day…..

Jane Seymour and her family were on their way to court. The Seymour family was on the rise. The fact that Jane was going to marry the king was unseen. But when it became clear of the kings affection for her, her family did all that they could to make sure that she stayed pure to make the king want her even more. She rejected his advances and returned his gifts and now she would be Queen of England after the king annulled him marriage to Anne. Jane smiled to herself a little as she rode to white hall at the thought of her former mistress. Anne would be sent to a nunnery and made to take the veil and the Princess Elizabeth would become the Lady Elizabeth and Jane would make sure she was brought to court regularly and honored as the king's daughter even though she is a bastard. When she married the king the king she would make sure that the Lady Mary would be restored to her title of princess and as her father's heir till Jane herself had a son.

As White Hall came into view Jane say the king himself standing outside the gates waiting her and her family. When they got closer Jane could see that his smile was forced and that he wished to talk to her about something important. When she was dismounted the king came over to her and she dropped a deep curtsey. "You're Majesty," she said as he raised her from her curtsey and before her whole family kissed her deeply on the mouth. "My lady I must speak with you of a matter of much importance. Sir John, Master Edward will you join us please?" As the king lead Jane and her brother and father to his study Jane could only had only one thought on her mind. Something happened with the divorce.

"Forgive me your Majesty but what do you mean when you say you can't divorce Queen Anne," asked Edward Seymour? They were in the king's private study when King Henry broke the news that he wouldn't be able to end his marriage to Anne. ""Cranmer informed me that the people wouldn't accept the divorce because they had come to accept Anne as queen. He also said that if I leave Anne it would remind they about what happened to Katherine and that it could lead to rebellions." Henry was speaking to Edward Seymour but his eyes never left Jane. Jane felt destroyed I will never be queen now. Jane turned to the king and said "It pains me to say Your Majesty that we can never marry me, and I will never consent to be your mistress." She dropped a small curtsey and turned to leave when the king grabbed her arm. "Jane wait," he exclaimed! "You don't have to be come my mistress as Supreme Head of the Church of England I can all myself to take a second wife."

"You mean Your Majesty would commit bigamy to have me as a wife," Jane asked in surprise. What would the people think about her as one of two wives? More importantly what would his Holiness the Pope say? "Well as far as Rome is concerned Anne is night my wife so you will be my only wife in most of Europe's eyes. What do you say will you become my wife Jane and queen of this kingdom, "he asked almost desperately? Jane was silent for a good while she was very tempted to say no. But she took a look at her father and brother and knew this wouldn't be wise and besides she knew she loved Henry.

She looked at the king and moved close to him and took his hands, "Yes Your Majesty I will marry you."

Well there you have it the second chapter to Joint Wives. My goal is to update at least a week from every post but I am making no promises. I am working on going more in depth with my characters and making the chapter's longer .This chapter was kind of important filler I guess you can say. I promise the story will have more details and drama later on and I will work on the grammar. Please keep up the reviews.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Joint wives.

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What would have happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives? What would happen to England with two queens? Will there ever be an heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. But the story idea is mine.

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and I promise I'm still working on the grammar. This story is coming along great and I'm sitting in class, coming up with ideas for the chapters, so you fine people can enjoy this story. So… I'm not sure of how I feel about the last chapter, but like I said before, it was pretty much filler for me just to get Henry and Jane's engagement out of the way. Personally, I'm not a Jane fan but I hope I wrote her right in that chapter. And for the Anne and Henry fans - don't worry, their relationship will get stronger in the future! Now here you go, the third chapter of Joint wives.

Chapter 3.

29 April 1536.

Anne was in her apartments, sitting rigidly in her favorite chair as her father, Thomas Boleyn Earl of Wiltshire, paced in front of her, face red from yelling.

"Well, how are you going to fix this mess?" he asked, looking at Anne with utter disdain.

"What can I do, Father? Henry is Supreme Head of the Church of England. I've tried begging him not do this and give me another chance…" Anne said in barely a whisper. She was thinking of the time she took Elizabeth from her nursery and found Henry walking outside. She was desperate, her dress dirty at the hem and covered in mud, her hair out of place. She begged Henry to give her another chance and not to marry Jane Seymour, but he just walked out yelling, "She will be what you are not - my true wife!" That outburst caused her to stop and cry out, "Your Majesty, I beg you!" But he was gone and she sank to her knees, held her daughter, and cried. She would just have to accept the fact that Henry would marry Jane and that she and her daughter would be pushed into the background.

Thomas Boleyn leaned into his daughter's face, saying, "I don't care what you do, just. Fix. It!" With that, he left and slammed the door as he left. Tears threated to fall from Anne's eyes but she refused to let them fall. She was Queen of England, no matter what Henry and the Seymour's thought, and her daughter was heir to the throne. She wouldn't show weakness and she would fight for her husband. She would fight to make sure her daughter was safe, no matter what she would have to do.

1 May 1536

Lady Mary couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her father was going to marry Lady Jane Seymour without trying to annul his so-called marriage with Anne Boleyn. She knew she would be called on by her father to take the oath and recognize Jane as queen. While she could never recognize her father as head of the English church, she might be willing to accept Jane was queen. Her mother was dead, so as the Pope said her father's marriage to Anne is invalid, Jane's marriage would be valid and she would be the true Queen of England. Mary was in such deep thought about this that she didn't hear Lady Bryan call her until she approached Mary and shouted in her ear.

"Lady Mary! Fetch warm water for the Princess Elizabeth's bath!"

Lady Mary sighed and stood to do as she was ordered. She smiled when she passed Lady Bryan, knowing the Seymour's were great supporters of her and her mother. She believed it would only be a matter of time before she would be restored to her father's favor, as well as her rightful place as a princess.

30 May 1536

Today was her wedding day. After waiting for the king to get the bishops to agree and making new laws, Henry and she would finally marry. Her maids dressed her in a gown of gold and ivory satin. It was one of the most beautiful gowns she had ever owned, one of her now many expensive gowns. She looked at herself in the mirror and even without a crown she saw a queen looking back at her. A queen who will bring the king back to the true church that that Boleyn whore tore him away from. As they placed the veil on Jane, she was shadowed in the illusion of a virgin. Just what the king wanted - a pure, virginal bride.

King Chapel

Same day.

King Henry approached the front of the altar where Jane stood. He couldn't believe how breathtakingly beautiful she looked in that white gown. He was suddenly taken over by the urge for this day to go by quickly so he could have Jane in the marriage bed. But the day wasn't going to go by any faster by wishing, so there was no point in it. When he arrived next to her he spoke.

"Lady Jane."

Jane dropped a curtsey and said, "Your Majesty."

They turned to the bishop who started the ceremony. "We have come here together before God and these witnesses to join here together in holy matrimony, Henry VIII, King of England, Ireland and France, Supreme Head of the Church of England and the Lady Jane Seymour…"

Great Hall

"Thank you so much for my gift, it's beautiful!" Queen Jane said to her new husband, King Henry.

Henry took her hand and kissed it, saying, "I hope I shall soon be thanking you for mine." Jane blushed fiercely. King Henry stood up and took Jane's hands. The music abruptly stopped and the courtiers bowed and curtsied to them. He led her down the steps from the golden canopy under which they sat. The king called for music and he and Jane led the court in a dance.

Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, danced with his wife Catherine and smiled when she looked over at Henry and the new Queen. She said to her husband, "Do you think she will make him happy?"

Charles smiled at her and said, "With God's help we'll all be happy." As the court danced, Cromwell looked at Queen Jane. If the rumors were true, she favors the old religion. While he did pretty much what he wanted with the abbeys he considered corrupt, he knew that if the new Queen Jane had any influence on the king, his work may be in jeopardy.

4 June 1536

Paris France

King Francis couldn't believe it - his English brother King Henry actually took a second wife. When his ambassador first told him of the King's plan to have two wives, Francis actually fell down laughing. He found it so funny thinking that he would never commit bigamy. But he just received word that day from the King that he did in fact marry Jane Seymour. The first thing Francis could say was, "…this is bad." While most of Europe didn't recognize Anne Boleyn as Queen, Francis knew that she favored his interest over the Spanish. The Queen Jane was rumored to have supported the Emperor, so he could count her an enemy. But he knew that Henry would be influenced by the women he loves at the time, so Anne would not be able to voice her opinion in favor of France. And even if she could, why would she? He had yet to accept her as Queen, let alone let her daughter become betrothed to his son Charles. If she ever returned to favor she may just agree with Spain just to spite him. But maybe he could have a permit ally in the English court…he will write to King Henry and tell him that he accepts Anne as Queen and wants to pursue a marriage between the Princess Elizabeth and his son Prince Charles.

So what do you guys think will Henry accept the proposal? How will she feel about Anne finally being accepted as queen after his marriage to Jane? Sorry this one took longer, I really had to think about where I wanted to go in this chapter. Next chapter Princess Elizabeth will meet her new step-mother and we will see how the Boleyn's and Seymour's act towards each other at court since they're all part of the royal family now. Please Review! I have a challenge for you, the fans. I pretty much have the story worked out but I want to know what you all think, so here is the question. Should Anne and Jane get pregnant at the same time? I want to see a lot of responses to this question, so throw out your ideas about what else should happen in the story and maybe I'll add some of them . P.S I would like to thank my friend Ryvkah for checking the grammar for this chapter so you all can enjoy the story better.

Please review!

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Joint wives.

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What would have happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives? What would happen to England with two royal wives? Will there ever be an heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. But the story idea is mine.

Author's note: There will be several changes to the story that will be introduced in this chapter including Jane receiving a new title. The feud between the Boleyn's and Seymour's grows. Princess Elizabeth meets her new stepmother and Lady Mary is brought to court. We will see the people's reaction to Jane and I would like to say a special thanks to ReaganX for giving me some pointers for this story. Please keep reviewing. P.S. - I would like to think my friend Ryvkah for editing my story.

Chapter 4

14 June 1536

King Henry listened to his Lord Chancellor. Mr. Cromwell explained the revolts and protest by people of London and in certain parts of the kingdom over Jane being called Queen. When Jane was officially proclaimed Queen of England two days ago, there was mild protest, saying that while Anne is Queen, Jane couldn't be called that. No matter if King Henry considered Jane as his only wife; he couldn't give Jane a title that belonged to another.

The King held a council meeting. The Seymour's were present, along with Suffolk and Norfolk and with everyone else of his council. "It seems that some people are treasonous fools for going against their King and his rightful wife!" he spat. He then threw a quick look at Norfolk to see if he would contest that Jane was his true wife. But his face was blank. The Seymour's knew the reason for the look that passed between them. Their faces showed how they all felt – upset. "They have ordered that Jane cease to call herself Queen of England because that title is rightfully Anne's. If it wasn't for my good council I would have them all hanged. So what I intend to do is give my true beloved wife Jane a new title and we are here today to decide that title," said the King.

The Council debated for over an hour before Edward Seymour made a suggestion. "Your Majesty, I just had a thought -what if we used one of your ancestor's titles?" King Henry looked at Edward, his face full of puzzlement. "My Lord, the only title for a royal woman that my one of my ancestors used was my grandmother's title - My Lady, the King's Mother. Do you suggest your sister should be titled My Lady, the King's Wife?" Edward had to look away from the king so he wouldn't show the anger he felt at the King for making him look like an idiot. "Your Majesty has forgotten your ancestor the Empress Matilda, who used the title Lady of the English since she was never crowned Queen." The King grimaced at the title Lady of the English. It sounded less royal than Queen, as well as old. "But if Jane is styled a Lady she wouldn't have equal precedence to Anne." Thomas Seymour had the answer to that. "What if you styled her, Her Majesty the Lady of England? Then she would be equal to Queen Anne."

King Henry liked what he heard - Jane would have a custom title and with her Majesty styling she would be equal to Anne, even though it should be Anne placed lower than Jane. Jane would probably be crushed, so Henry decided he would send for a jeweler to buy Jane something before he broke the news to her. Then he was reminded that he should send for Elizabeth to pay respects to her new stepmother. He just hoped the girl would behave properly and had not been influenced by her whore mother too much.

16 June1536

White Hall

Princess Elizabeth was being escorted to her mother's room. She would stay with her mother till she had to go to the Throne Room to meet her stepmother. The fact that her father had two wives was something that confused her greatly still. Why would he need another wife? He was married to her mother, who was the perfect wife and mother in Elizabeth's opinion. Sometimes when she escaped from Lady Bryan she overheard her ladies saying he was marrying her to get an heir. But why did her father need an heir when he had her? She was smart, beautiful and could do just as well as a man. Her mother even said she could.

Elizabeth was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she had arrived at her mother's room till the herald called out, "Her Highness the Princess Elizabeth!" She crossed the threshold of the door way and dropped a quick curtsey to her mother before she ran to her. "Mama, mama! I've missed you so much!" she cried. Anne grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a giant hug. She hadn't seen her daughter since the day she begged Henry not to marry Jane. "My dearest love. How are you sweetheart?" She took a good look at her daughter and saw that she had grown since she last saw her. Her hair was a deeper red like her grandmother Elizabeth of York. She would be a great beauty and Anne could see for the first time how beautiful. "I 'm good Mama, I'm just confused why papa took another wife?"

Queen Anne looked up and saw Lady Bryan staring at her with apologetic eyes, and her ladies just staring at the brave little Princess. Anne signaled for her ladies to leave her and she gave Lady Bryan permission to return to the nursery. Anne took Elizabeth by the hand and sat her on a low couch and sat next to her." Elizabeth, Sweetheart your father married Lady Jane in order to insecure a male heir." She was tempted to tell her daughter how the whole story about how her marriage was in ruins and how if Jane had a son who became king he could declare her and Henry's marriage invalid and Elizabeth a bastard. Put she wouldn't, she couldn't do that to her daughter she wouldn't make her fear for her life. Elizabeth as a young child seemed to accept this but Anne could see in her daughter's eyes burned with many questions.

Same day

The Lady of England's rooms

Jane was in her apartments getting ready for the event in the throne room. Not only would I Jane be official introduced to Princess Elizabeth as her father's wife but several members of her family were being elevated into the peerage today

Jane looked at several gowns laid out on her bed trying to decide what she should wear. She decided on a gown of little green silk embroider with diamonds. She also will wear a diamond tiara and a matching necklace. Both the Tiara and necklace were new gifts from the king. He brought them to her he brought her the news that she would have to stop calling herself Queen and use the new title Lady of England. Anger flashed through her as she thought of her loss title. Anger at Anne, why didn't she just accept that the king didn't love her anymore and retire to a country estate or a nunnery? Then Jane could mend all the wrongs Anne has caused. Like putting Princess Mary back into her place in the succession, and returning the monasteries. But Anne didn't retire and was still techicanally married to the King. By the laws of England anyway if not by the pope. After Jane's ladies dressed her and Lady Ursula Missleton finished fixing her hair Jane left her apartments followed by her ladies heading to the throne room.

Same day

Throne room

"Edward Seymour, You are by order and permission of his Majesty King Henry, today created Viscount Beauchamp. King Henry placed the Viscount Baronet on his head and robe. "Arise My lord." said the king. Edward Seymour rose up and the king kissed him on both cheats before he stepped back and stood next to his father. The Seymour's had risen so far at court. Sir John Seymour was now Earl of Hertford. Edward was now a Viscount and Thomas was given a Barony. Anne sat at Henry's left and Jane on his right. Anne was all but ignored by Henry as he lavished his attention on Jane and her family, and looked out into the crowd and saw her father and uncle Norfolk glaring at her for not winning back the king's love and her brother George staring at her with concern all over his face. Anne chose to ignore them for she needed to focus for what was about to happen next.

The herald banged his staff and bellowed "Her Highness, the Princess Elizabeth!" The courtiers made way for Elizabeth. There were some whispers from the people all wondering how the Princess would take to her step-mother. As Elizabeth approached the dais she curtsied deeply to the King and his two wives and said "Your Majesties." Anne smiled down at her daughter; she looked like a true Princess in her gown of cloth of gold and silver which complemented her hair. Anne turned to Henry to see what he was going to say. Henry just looked at his daughter, he hadn't seen her since that day Anne asked him not to marry Jane. He saw how she grew and he couldn't deny she was his daughter now for she looked so much like his mother. Henry signal to raise Elizabeth from her curtsey and smiled at his young daughter. "Welcome Elizabeth, I would like to introduce you to your stepmother Jane Lady of England." Elizabeth turned and curtsied to Jane again and said "Your Majesty I wish you much joy and happiness on your marriage." There was a murmur throughout the crowd. They hadn't anticipated the Princess to say this. But Anne new because Elizabeth and she planned out what she would say before had back in her rooms.

Jane smiled down at her young step daughter "I think you L-L I'm mean Princess Elizabeth. You are a very pretty child." Elizabeth smiled at that but Anne didn't miss Jane messing up on Elizabeth's title almost calling her Lady Elizabeth instead of Princess implying that she was a bastard. But Anne couldn't call attention to the situation and never let the smile drop from her face. Elizabeth just beamed at them and Anne couldn't tell if her daughter noticed the mess up, but she would never tell her.  
Great Hall

There was a feast after the promotions in the Great Hall. The Seymour's were seated in the spots of honor. Elizabeth was allowed to attend but now was back in her nursery asleep for it was late now and most of the guests were drunk. Anne danced with many young male courtiers and, despite not being in her husband's good grace, she was having a lot of fun for the first time in a long while. Henry and Jane were leading the dances, Jane being the only woman Henry would dance with. From across the room, Henry spied Anne's laughing face while she danced with the courtiers. She practically glowed with the beauty and light with which he had once fallen in love.

"Er, Jane, love, I shall return shortly." Henry strode away across the hall, leaving a confused Jane in his wake.

"My lady," Henry said, approaching the dancing Anne. "If I may?" he asked, putting his hand out for her to take. Anne stared for a moment, debating leaving her dance partners. She hesitated a moment, finally taking his hand with a sweet smile. Henry beamed as he led Anne to dance, carefully keeping away from Jane, still looking lost.

"Play a volta!" Henry yelled to the musicians.

Anne laughed at Henry and the change in music as they danced together, rekindling their lost emotions. Henry held her closely, arm circling her waist as though he was her lover. Anne laughed seductively, remembering the last time she and Henry had danced this. They looked into each other's eyes as their pace quickened and the passion ignited again, as quickly as a flame. The whole hall began to stare, some whispering and some openly gawking or showing their appreciation, soon joining in.

Jane caught them from across the room, her eyes turning cold watching her new husband dance with his old flame. She parted her way through the crowd and stopped immediately in front of the happily dancing couple.

"Shall we retire, husband?" The edge to her voice was evident, especially in her emphasis on the word husband. Henry and Anne turned as one, their smiles melting.

Henry coughed once. "Ah, yes." He turned back to Anne momentarily. His eyes locked with hers, and he leaned down slightly, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, which she greedily returned.

Jane stared, appalled at the blatant show of affection. Henry snapped back, cheer gone from his face.

"Shall we, then?" he asked, and led Jane out of the hall. Anne watched their retreating backs, feeling more vulnerable and lost than she had at the beginning of the night.

There you go, a spark of Henry and Anne's passion is back! I hoped you enjoyed it and that you keep reviewing. And if you are reading at not reviewing, PLEASE start reviewing! I would like at least thirty reviews before I update again, even if it's just a couple of words telling me to keep going. Also, I want to thank my friend Ryvkah again for helping with grammar, and for helping to write the dance scene at the end. Thanks for reading!

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Joint wives.

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What would have happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives? What would happen to England with two royal wives? Will there ever be an heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors, but the story idea is mine.

Author's note: I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. And I would like to clear something up: I only said that I would like to see thirty reviews before I posted again because reviews encourage me to write more - that's the only reason! I would like you all to go onto my profile because I've posted a poll that I'd really appreciate your taking it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! P.S. I would like to thank my friend Ryvkah for correcting my grammar for this story.

Chapter 5

16 June 1536

Henry lay restlessly in bed with Jane. He didn't understand why he couldn't get Anne out of his head or why he was jealous of seeing her with other men. He loved Jane, but why did he kiss Anne if he didn't love her anymore? Henry turned to Jane, who fell asleep almost as soon as they finished making love. He looked at her, her blonde hair flowing over her pillows, the traditional beauty that captivated him so much. She wasn't Anne, but he wouldn't deny that he loves Jane; but if he was truthful he would say that he also loved Anne. Jane didn't have his passion - passion that could only be matched in Anne.

Henry rose from the bed and left Jane's apartment with all intention of going back to his rooms, but found his legs carrying him to Anne's. When he entered Anne's room he saw that she was reading a book while the ladies were turning down her bed. When they realized who the visitor was the ladies curtsied and Henry signaled them for them to leave. Anne looked confused as to why the King was there and Henry, seeing her expression, answered her unspoken question. "Anne, I wished to speak with you."

Anne looked at Henry with a smirk. "What do you want to talk about, Your Majesty? I know Elizabeth is fine and you don't talk to me about politics anymore."

"I wanted to explain why I kissed you tonight. I don't know what came over me today, especially in front of the court and Jane."

Anne took a few steps closer to the king. "Did you get _jealous_, my lord, seeing me talking and dancing with the men of the court?"

"I don't get jealous, Anne," hissed Henry angrily.

Anne laughed, saying, "Surely you do, my lord. Remember when you first courted me? You asked about the boy you thought I was 'flirting' with before I told you it was my brother." Anne filled in the rest of the gap between Henry and herself. "Do you recall _why_ you got jealous Henry?"

"_Why_?" Henry shouted at the woman who was annoying him more by the second. Anne pressed her body against his and whispered in his ear, "Because you love me."

That was all it took - Henry roughly pulled Anne back and pressed his lips against hers. Anne hungrily returned the kiss, becoming more intense by the second. Anne started to untie Henry's nightshirt as he grabbed that laces of her nightgown and ripped them apart. Anne pushed Henry down on the bed and lay on top of him, beginning to kiss his bare chest as he played with her hair. Henry rolled over so that Anne was underneath him and started to rub her nude body. Finally with after much kissing and biting her entered her and was soon engulfed in the similar thrusting and moaning her was so use to and loved when he was with Anne. And he couldn't no longer deny it he loved Anne and missed her.

17 June 1536

Whitehall

When Jane awoke in the morning, she expected Henry to be beside her, but when she reached out for his hand she felt nothing but sheets. Jane sat up and stared, wondering where the King went. As her ladies came in and helped her ready herself for the day, she asked them, "Did anyone see the King?" They all shook their heads no. Then Jane decided that he had returned to his rooms to sleep. After Jane ate she decided she would go talk to the Lady Mary.

Same day

Princess Elizabeth's nursery

Lady Mary sat on her stool, fixing a hole in one of Elizabeth's gowns. She wondered how much longer she would have to act as a maid to her bastard half-sister. Surely it wouldn't be long until the people of London had heard that she was at court. She was sure that they would march and demand that the King leave Anne and give Jane her true title of Queen. Mary was sure that she would then be reinstated as a princess. But she had been at court for a few days and nothing. She hadn't even received a summons from her father or her stepmother Jane. She was sure that she would want to meet her and that she and her family was in support of her mother and her.

As Lady Mary sewed away, Lady Bryan was watching Princess Elizabeth eat when the doors were opened and the Lady of England was announced. Lady Bryan hurried Elizabeth to her feet and they both curtsied and said "Your Majesty," at the same time. "We are most honored from your presence, Your Majesty. Have you come to visit the Princess Elizabeth?" asked Lady Bryan. Jane scanned the room for a moment. "No, Lady Bryan, I have come to see the Lady Mary".

Lady Bryan looked at Jane for a moment dumbfounded before she reacted. "Yes, milady, I will call the Lady Mary." Lady Bryan curtseyed and left, leaving Jane with Elizabeth. Jane saw her step-daughter staring at her with those dark eyes - Anne's eyes. "So…..Princess Elizabeth, are you glad to be at court?"

Elizabeth answered in a monotone voice that Jane couldn't decipher. "I'm very glad to be here with my mother and father, Your Majesty." Jane let the conversation drop since she couldn't find anything to talk about to fill the silence.

Much to Jane's relief Lady Bryan returned quickly enough with the Lady Mary. Lady Bryan and Lady Mary both dropped deep curtsies and Lady Bryan took Princess Elizabeth to another room for she could tell Jane wanted to talk to Mary alone. When Jane was sure they were out of ear shot from Lady Bryan and all the servants she addressed Mary. "How are you, Princess Mary?" she asked. Even though Mary knew of Jane's family support for her she was still taken aback that she would address her so openly.

"I am fine, Your Majesty. But I beg you to take care - I wouldn't be surprised if Lady Anne had many spies in her child's household." Jane smiled and took a seat and signaled for the Lady Mary to do the same. "I wouldn't worry about Lady Anne much more Mary; she doesn't hold the King's heart anymore. I do and I just wanted to let you know that I pledge my support to you." Mary let this sink in before she addressed the Lady of England again. "How will you support my cause, milady?"

"I will make the King see that your mother's marriage to him was true. And you his only legal heir unless I give him a son. Then I truly believe he will end his charade of a marriage to Anne and I will once again hold the title of Queen and you will be addressed as Princess again.

"I hope you are right Your Majesty Muttered Mary. I really hope your right".

Jane then hugged her step-daughter and left the nurse to start getting her plan in motion.

Well? What did you guys think? Didn't you get the bitch vibe from Jane and what about Henry and Anne are they finally together again? Or was it just a moment of weakness on Henry's part? You will find out next chapter and you will see the return of Lady Mary Stafford and hear more from the Seymour perspective, also a surprise. So please review I will try to update soon. P.S. please go onto my profile and answer my poll it will close at 12 noon Sunday.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Joint wives.

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What would have happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives? What would happen to England with two royal wives? Will there ever be

* * *

an heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. But the story idea is mine.

Author's Note: Thank you to all the people who reviewed and answered my poll. I hope you all enjoyed the little love scene between Anne and Henry. In this chapter Anne sister is returning, Jane talks to Henry about reinstating the Lady Mary and there is a double surprise.

Chapter 6

28 July 1536

"Your Majesty, Your sister has arrived."

Anne looked up from her sewing to Madge as she curtseyed. Anne nodded her permission for Madge to allow her sister to enter. Mary Stafford entered with two children following her and she carried the other. When they all crossed the threshold they bowed and waited for Anne to all them to rise. Anne just stared at them. Her sister Mary her kids from her first marriage Catherine and Henry and a little girl she had never seen before. The child looked a lot like Anne as a kid. Anne approached her sister and raised her from her curtsey. She and Mary look at each other for a second before Anne burst into tears and Mary dismissed everyone so she and Anne could talk. "Oh Mary, I'm so sorry I banished you! I 've missed you so much, father has been so cold and George has be distant." She cried when they were alone.

Mary just held Anne as she cried and patted her hair whispering encouraging words into her ear. "But what they don't know is that I have gained some of the king's love back and soon all while be well." Anne whispered to herself more then to anyone else. And so Mary Stafford join her sister household once again as a lady-in –waiting, little Annie was put in Lady Bryan's care, Henry was made a page for his aunt and Catherine was a made a maid-in-waiting.

Same day

Thomas Boleyn's rooms

Thomas Boleyn knew something was up. The King seemed to be nicer to Anne in public and according to his spy's in Anne's household he had visited her at night no less the seven times. This means that there was still a chance of Anne having a son to take the throne. But what of that Seymour wench Henry called a wife she would be a problem if she had a son before Anne if her child seceded to the throne he could rule Anne and Henry's marriage invalid and their children bastards and that would not due. There was only to choice's Anne had better find herself with child soon or He would have to take matters into his own hand.

15 August 1536

The Lady of England's rooms

Jane and Henry sat down to breakfast in Jane's rooms Henry was not really paying much attention to what he was eating. All he could think about was the amazing night he had with Anne last night. She was passionate like never before and there was a shine in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. Henry wasn't sure if Jane knew that he was sleeping with Anne again. If she did she didn't let it show on her face. But she seemed distracted about something but he didn't know what. "Are you ok sweetheart?" Jane looked up from her quill eggs and smiled before answering the King. "I am well Your Majesty. I was it just that I heard that you were going to more against the Lady Mary. I plead to Your Majesty to not do so."

Henry got up and came over to Jane and kissed her on her cheek. "Are you mad Madam? Don't speak of such things. The king took his seat and look at the shocked expression on Jane's face. So he decided to change the subject fast. "Quill eggs again sweetheart didn't you have those yesterday?" Jane forced a smile that turned real. "Yes Your Majesty for some reason I crave quill eggs above all else." The king nodded and returned to his breakfast. Till he thought about what she said and the meaning hit him smack in the face. "A special fondness?" He asked eagerly. Jane answered him with a nod of her head. "Leave." The King told the attendants and when they were alone he addressed Jane. "I believe you're with Child." "Yes Your Majesty," Answered Jane with tears in her eyes.

Henry got and kneeled by Jane. "My wife." He whispered before he kissed her softly on the lips.

Later that day

King Henry apartments

Life was great decided King Henry. He had two beautiful women in his life, both whom he knew he loved. And he had another chance at an heir and still is able to have another wife for his bed know that he couldn't sleep with the other. As King Henry looked over some plans for a new place in Kent one of his grooms opened his door and announced The Lord Chancellor. "Cromwell, what brings you here?" asked Henry. Cromwell stepped forward and bowed before he answered the King. "I have here a letter for Your Majesty from the King of France." He said. And handed Henry the letter which Henry read several times before for he grasped the meaning. "Cromwell, he wants to make an alliance with us. One that will be held together by an unbreakable bond."

"What does he mean your Majesty?"

King Henry looked up at Cromwell and smiled. "He wants to reopen negotiations between a marriage with his son Charles and the Princess Elizabeth." "That's great news you're Majesty," Said Cromwell but he secretly was worried. If King Francis saw Princess Elizabeth as legitimate this could but the King's marriage with The Lady of England at risk in the future and in danger any children produced from it. King Henry jumped up and start towards the door. "I better tell the queen!" He shouted and ran down the hall before Cromwell could stop him. As Cromwell was left alone in the King's room he could see all his plans go up in flames from this one letter.

Queen Anne's Rooms

Anne sat in her favorite chair sewing she was glad to have her sister back at court and with her being in the King's favor again life seemed to be good. Anne was talking to Madge Shelton who would soon be married to Sir Henry Norris about her wedding gown. When her apartment door was suddenly thrown open and in came Henry grinning ear to ear. "Henry what is it? Is something wrong?" Instead of just speaking the king signaled for all her ladies to leave noticing Mary Boleyn was back. He took Anne's hands into his own and spoke. "Francis wants to marry his son to our daughter." Anne jumped up out of her chair and hugged Henry as he spun her around. "Can't believe it Elizabeth is known recognized as a princess by another monarch her legitimate." Henry face fell at that. If Elizabeth is considered legitimate then his marriage to Jane would not be considered legal in by the French monarch. So then the son Jane was going to have would be considered a bastard. How could he let this happen to his son? Anne noticed his face fall. "Henry what's wrong?" Henry took a set and put his face into his hands. "Jane is with child."

Anne then took the seat opposite To Henry. "Oh, well so am I."

So did you guys like the surprise I hope you did. In the next Chapter there will be Anne and Jane conformation and we will hear from Chupuys about how he feels about Anne and Jane's pregnancies. And Anne makes a move to be friend The Lady Mary. So please review

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Joint wives.

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What would have happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives? What would happen to England with two royal wives? Will there ever be an heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. But the story idea is mine.

Author's note: Ok so in this chapter we will hear from Chapuys, The Anne and Jane confront each other and Anne makes her fist move to befriend Lady Mary. Also I read some reviews and there seems to be some confusion. Anne is still the Queen and Jane is titled Lady of England. Both are the king's wife under English law but Spain recognizes Jane's marriage and France Anne's marriage. OH please ignores the bad grammar. My friend couldn't edit this week for me and I really wanted to get this up before I go back to school.

Chapter 7

15 August 1536

King Henry couldn't believe it; both his wives were with child. He would now have two chances at an heir. And if both are boys one would be the Prince of Wales the other Duke of York. Henry wanted to tell Jane of Anne's pregnancy since Anne knew of her but Anne asked him not to. So he promised that he wouldn't he also promised that he wouldn't make any announcement of Jane pregnancy till Anne was ready. Henry headed back to his rooms and when he got there he found Cromwell still there sitting in a chair staring out into space. "Cromwell I have got great news." Said King Henry startling the zoned out Lord Chancellor. Cromwell quickly bowed before he answered the king. "Queen Anne agreed to the marriage?" "What? Yes but that isn't the good news. Anne and Jane are pregnant." The shock was apparent on Cromwell's face he knew that the king was sleeping with Anne again but he didn't expect her to get pregnant. Would this mean that she would return to her power and have greater influence over the king or would that be Jane who would rule the king? "That is great news Your Majesty and may you be blessed with a son." said Cromwell.  
"Yes, said Henry hopefully I will be blessed."

Queen Anne's rooms

17 August 1536

George Boleyn and his father sat in Anne's room at her table talking with her, about the Betrothal between Elizabeth and Prince Charles. Anne was going over the plans of what the entertainments were when she reached for another apple. George couldn't help but notice that his sister has eaten three apples already. She hadn't eaten apples like this since she was pregnant with Elizabeth. George turned to his father and could tell that he noticed to. "Anne, George started. You have been eating a lot of apples lately." Thomas Boleyn snapped his head towards Anne to see how she would react. Anne but down her quill and tried to hide a telling smile." Well, what do you expect from a pregnant woman?" Thomas Boleyn cracked a smile so wide George thought it was going to fall off his face.

"Are you sure?" Asked George, in disbelief. Anne nodded with tears forming in her eyes. This was her chance to beat the Seymour's at their own game. Her chance to make sure Elizabeth was same and her place in the world secured. Thomas got up from the table and hugged his daughter. "The king must be told." He turned and made his way to the door thinking of the benefits he could reap. But he was stopped when Anne spoke. "The king has been told father." Boleyn turned around and just stared at Anne. "What, you told the king before you told me? You and I had an agreement that you would tell me before you told the King in cause of mishap." Anne stood up and stood behind her chair. "I had to tell him father. He told me Jane Seymour was with child." "Damn it. If she has a son before you do we could be ruined. Her son if he became could annul Henry and your marriage making your children's bastards. So that child better be a boy." George walked up to his sister and hugged her " But of course we will be here for you. We are Boleyn's and we never turn our back on one of our own." Anne leaned her head onto George's shoulder " Yeah, sure" she whispered. Knowing if she failed her father would be one of the first people to abandon her.

Basement of Whitehall

Same day

Chapuys waited in the basement of the Palace for Brereton It was time to see how close he was to getting rid of the whore Boleyn. "Chapuys." Chapuys turned towards the direction he heard his name was whispered. Brereton emerged from the shadows. "Brereton what have you headed," Asked Chapuys? Brereton came closer and pulled back his hood. "The whore is pregnant." He said simply. He then spit on the ground to show his disgust. Chapuys was shocked. How could this be? While the king did keep up a scene of still being legally married to the lady, from what he heard he hadn't shared her bed in months. In less the witch somehow put another spell on the king. Chapuys had heard what had happened when the king kissed Anne at a court feast. Was that because he was under a spell? He must have a spell on him. "But Jane the king's real wife is also with child." This brought happiness to Chapuys heart. With Jane pregnant the king might be influenced by her and restore the Princess Mary.

"But what do we do about the Boleyn? "Asked Brereton. Chapuys thought about this for a moment, what could they do if they did anything Jane and the Seymour's would be blamed or worst Princess Mary." We will wait and see how it plays out before we make our move." This answer did not suit Brereton. "No, that will not do the whore must die before that witch baby is born!" He shouted. "If she has this baby she will have two baby witches with royal blood and two chances for the throne! She cannot live!" With that Brereton stormed out of the basement. Chapuys could only hope he wouldn't do anything that would get him caught.

23 August 1536

The Lady of England's apartments.

Jane was happy, she was caring the king's child and she certain it was boy. In seven months' time she would deliver the king's son and her position was secure. Then the King would set aside the lady Anne and she would take her true title of Queen. Even though she was only two months along she was already getting the baby's layette ready. She had her ladies sewing little gowns and caps. Jane herself was looking through a trunk full of the old garments belong to royal babies in the past. She found some toys that belonged to Henry and his sibling Arthur and Margaret. Then it came to her that she didn't have a christening gown for the baby. She figured that it was with Anne. Maybe Jane thought that she could get it from her. Why would she need it anymore she wasn't having any more kids. So Jane called two of her ladies, Lady Ursula and her sister Lady Elizabeth and headed to the Anne's rooms.

Queen Anne's rooms.

Anne was in her rooms with a group of seamstresses getting gowns ready for Elizabeth and herself for Elizabeth's birthday celebration and her being presented to the French ambassador. She was examining a gown of little green silk when her niece Catherine entered and curtsied. "Your Majesty, the Lady of England is here to see you." This is weird thought Anne as she nodded her approve for Catherine to let Jane in. Jane entered and Anne signaled that her sisters and the seamstresses should leave. Jane sent her two ladies away and spoke first when they were completely alone. "Anne, I thank you for receiving me." Said Jane as she took the seat Anne was pointing too. Anne walked over to the table and poured herself some wine. She offered some to Jane who shook her head before Anne took a seat. "So Jane what do owe this surprise to?" Asked Anne, As Anne thought about this was her first time talking to Jane since she was one of her ladies.

Jane looked out the window for a moment before she answered Jane. "I have come to ask you for something." Anne placed her cup down and looked at Jane with a funny look. What could she want from her?" She had everything needed jewels, clothes and my husband's love, Thought Anne. "Well I am with child Anne and I have come for the royal christening gown." Jane said simply as it was a little matter to tell someone you were pregnant with their husband's child." "Well you can't have it Jane." Anne said calmly feeling herself loss her temper. "Jane jumped up and shouted "Why not my son should have the royal gown wore by all the royal children of England!" "Because, Anne started to shout I'm pregnant and that gown is going to be used for my son!" "What? Jane asked in surprise. Surely Anne was lying. Henry hadn't visited Anne bed in months. He swore he didn't love her anymore and he didn't believe her to be his true wife. But wait there have been times Jane awoke in the night to find Henry gone. When she asked him about he said he couldn't sleep. But maybe he was really visiting Anne. He lied to me. Thought Jane. He still desired Anne, and he has been leaving his lawful wife's bed for hers.

" You whore, you slut! Shouted Jane How you dare sleep with my husband!" Anne looked shocked to hear Jane talk like that. Jane was supposed to be poise woman who never talked bad about other people. Anne took a step closer to Jane "He was my husband first! Shouted Anne You stole him from me you bitch!" All of a sudden the door was thrown open and rushed in Anne and Jane's ladies. "Your Majesties is everything ok?" They asked in unison. Jane and Anne both signal jerked their heads towards their ladies. Jane was breathing hard and her face was red. "Yes everything is fine." said Jane. She signaled for her two ladies and they left in a huff. Anne told then ladies to go about her business and signaled for the seamstresses to fix the gowns. Mary Stafford walked over to her sister "Anne is everything ok?' she asked. Anne just nodded and walked towards the window tears filled her eyes. What would happen if she lost this child? Would Henry risk the people's anger and dissolve their marriage? Anne didn't know and it scared her. Sudden she felt the warm arms of her sister and she leaned in to the embrace and let the tears fall free.

5 September 1536

Whitehall

Princess Elizabeth was excited. She was back at court for her birthday celebrations and to meet the French ambassador. Lady Bryan had been drilling her continuously about the importance of this marriage and that she must behave in a way that befits her rank as a Princess. She couldn't wait to meet the ambassador so she could show that she was the perfect Princess and worthy to marry the Prince. As Elizabeth reached her mother's room the one of the ladies opened the door and announced her. "Her Highness the Princess Elizabeth." Elizabeth ran to her mother and hugged her around her legs. "Mama, mama, I have missed you so much." Anne lowed herself to her daughter's leave to give her a proper hug. "And I have missed you Elizabeth." Anne took her daughter by the hand and led her to the window seat. Anne placed her daughter on her lap. Elizabeth was heaver then last time and she had trouble supporting her weight but she managed.  
"Elizabeth has it been explained to you why you are to meet the French ambassador? Elizabeth nodded and told her mother what she had been told. "So you understand that if you marry Prince Charles you will have to go live in France?' Elizabeth nodded and looked at her mother. "But not for a long time yet right?" "Right sweetheart," Whispered Anne saddened at the thought of her sweet daughter leaving her to go leave to her new home.

Back in Elizabeth's Nursery.

Lady Mary was supposed to be watching Elizabeth eat but she was in deep thought. Why was King Francis marrying his son to Anne's bastard? Did he understand that he was going against God's will by accepting Anne's marriage to her father as a real true marriage? And what about her? Would she ever be married or would she grow old a spinster stuck in her sister's service for ever. Maybe once Jane's child was born she would be married. Jane promised she would talk to the king on her behalf. But so far nothing has changed she was still stuck as a servant for her sister. And her father is still demanding that she take the oath. She keeps on resisting but she can feel herself weaken she didn't know how much longer she could hold out.

Mary was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the Queen being announced. Mary turned to see all Elizabeth ladies dip deep curtsies and say Your Majesty. Mary put down the sewing and dipped a shallow curtsey and said madam. She refused to call Anne Your Majesty believing the woman had no right to the title. Elizabeth ran to her mother and Anne picked her up and swung her around. Mary despite herself looked on with jealous how she longed to have a parental figure in her life. Jane was trying and offered her friend ship and that helped a little but she needed her father.

Mary watched her sister talk to her mother when Anne looked up and smiled at her. Mary cringed why would she smile at her? She wished her dead Mary was sure of it. Like she wanted her sainted mother dead. Anne did something even more strange to Mary she got up from the chair she sat in when she was talking to Elizabeth and came over to Mary. As Anne approached Mary and Mary dropped another shallow curtsey and refused to look Anne in the eyes. "How are you Lady Mary? Are you being treated well?" "As well as can be expected Madam." Answered Mary. "Well Lady Mary I just wanted to tell you that my offer of restoring you to your father's favor is still open. If you ever need anything just come and ask me." With that Anne walked back to her seat next to Elizabeth and resumed her conversation. Mary once again was tempted to say yes. But how could she betray her mother that way?"

So did you guys like this chapter? It probably wasn't the best but I hope you liked it. Next chapter Elizabeth has her birthday celebrations and The French ambassador arrives. So please review because it tells me you guys like my story and it motivates me. P.s.: Please try to ignore the grammar mistakes and I will try to update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Ok for all you loyal readers of Joint-wives I have a question for you. Should I continue with the story? I mean does the story seem to be going in a good direction or is it pretty much unrealistic. And if I do continue what do you guys want to see. I mean how should Anne and Mary cement a friendship and what do you guys want to see? Let me know what you guys think and please be honest.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Joint wives.

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What would have happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives? What would happen to England with two royal wives? Will there ever be an heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. But the story idea is mine.

Author's note: Ok thinks for all the reviews and support. Unlike what some people think I didn't ask that question to get more reviews. I just wanted to know your true option. And to all the people who commented saying that it sounds unrealistic it is a FANFICTION! It doesn't have to be realistic. Oh and sorry this took so long school got really busy.

P.S: Anne and Jane are both about three months pregnant.

I got so excited for this chapter that I didn't have time to have my friend check grammar. So please ignore bad grammar.

Chapter 8

Whitehall palace

7 September 1536

Princess Elizabeth couldn't wait till tonight. There was to be a grand feast in honor of her birthday. Today she was a big girl she was three. Her mama said soon she would start her formal lessons soon so she can be as educated as any princess should be. When she awoke this morning she found at the end of her bed a new doll wearing a light blue silk gown. She loved it and Lady Bryan told her she should thank her parents when she saw them for breakfast. Elizabeth promised that she would since it was the right thing to do. Once she was dressed in a yellow gown and a white cap Lady Bryan lead her to her father's apartment where she was to eat breakfast with them.

When they arrived to the apartment the herald announced Elizabeth "Her highness, the Princess Elizabeth." Elizabeth and Lady Bryan cross the threshold and curtsied. When Elizabeth looked up with a smile on her face about to run over to her parents when she noticed she they wasn't alone. She noticed The Lady of England was also with them siting at the table beside her father. Anne stood up and held open her arms for her daughter to run into them. Elizabeth laughed and ran to her mother and Anne picked her up and spun her around." Hello my darling girl, happy birthday!" "Thank you for the doll mama. And you to papa." She added hastily when Henry appeared at Anne's side and help Anne put Elizabeth down. "Anne you must be careful," Henry whispered. Then he turned to his daughter," happy birthday my jewel." He lifted her up and Elizabeth hugged him around his neck. "Thank you papa, I love my new doll." Henry took Elizabeth to the table and placed her in her seat and sat next to her. "And will you not say hello to your step-mother?" asked her father. Elizabeth took a look at Jane and in a neutral tone addressed her. "Good morning my lady step- mother." Jane smiled at Elizabeth and said hello back. "I have a gift for you Elizabeth." Jane said. She signaled to her sister who carried over another doll similar to the one her parents gave her. Dorothy Seymour handed Elizabeth the doll before she curtsied and returned to her spot beside Jane's chair. Elizabeth stared at the doll it was blonde and had on a pink gown. The gown was less elaborate then the one her parents gave her. But the doll was still pretty.

"I thank you very much your majesty." Said Elizabeth gravely as a woman beyond her years. "You are welcome Elizabeth." The king signaled for the servants to start to serve breakfast. As they ate Anne made small chat with her daughter as Henry was talking to Jane about her a visit to Wolfhall the court was going to have next week. Elizabeth talked with her mother about the French ambassador she was going to meet also that night. "Will I have a new gown for tonight mama?" Anne smiled and nodded yes. Elizabeth let out a sequel of delight. She loved new clothes especially the one's her mother made they were the prettiest. "But you don't get to see them till tonight." Anne Added. Elizabeth grumped to herself that, that wasn't fair causing the king to laugh at his daughter for she was so like him when he was that age.

As they eat Elizabeth noticed her mother pushed her eggs towards the edge of her plate. Elizabeth was confused because she knew mother loved eggs. "Mama why aren't you eating your eggs? Aren't they good, don't you like eggs still?" Anne hesitated answering her daughter. Henry and her hadn't plan on tell Elizabeth that she was pregnant till the end of her visit. Anne turned to Henry who nodded his approve. Anne turned to her daughter and smiled "I not eating the eggs sweetheart because the smell makes me feel sick." "Why does the smell make you feel sick? Are you ill mama?" "No sweetheart, I'm not ill I'm pregnant. You're going to have a little baby brother or sister in about six months." Elizabeth let this sink in. While she would to have a little sibling to play with she didn't want someone who will take her place in her parent's affections.

"How would you like that sweetheart a new playmate?" Asked King Henry. "I don't know papa. Elizabeth said. Would you love him more than me? "Oh no sweetheart you are my jewel. I could love another child more then you." "Then I am very excited papa." Elizabeth said. Jane turned to the Elizabeth and smiled "I am also with child Elizabeth, so you will have a little brother from me in seven months." She said with s smug smile on her face. Anne was about to say that Jane might not have a son when Henry cut in. "Lady Bryan, please take the princess back to the nursery. Lady Bryan came forward and dipped a curtsey before taking Elizabeth hand and leading her back to the nursery to let the adults to talk.

Same day

Thomas Seymour's apartments.

Thomas Seymour sat in his rooms with a glass of wine in his hand thinking. Jane was pregnant and this could be the making of his family or the ruin of she failed. And there was the little matter of Anne being pregnant. When Jane found out and came running crying to the family they were less than sympathetic. Only married to the king for a few months and he already starting to stray. It's one thing if he took a mistress but to go back to his other wife's bed that was a major problem. If Anne had a son before Jane did. The king might believe his marriage to Anne valid and he might annul his marriage Jane. So there was only one solution he must get rid of Anne. But he couldn't do it alone he needed help. But who could he trust there were spies everywhere at court.

As Thomas pondered this one of his servants entered and bowed. "My Lord, there is a man who is here to see you." Thomas stood from is chair and asked "Who is it?" The servant looked embarrassed looked down before he answered. "I'm sorry my lord h refused to give me his name but insist that it's important. Thomas nodded his head and the servant led in a hooded man. Thomas signaled for his servant to leave and he turned back to the hooded man. "Who are you and what do you want?" "I someone who believes I can help you out. I believe when can work together and solve the problem that stands in your sister's way of her true title of queen."

Thomas stepped closer to the hooded man. "And what do you mean by that?" He asked. Thomas could see the Man gave a small wicked smile. "I mean getting rid of the king's whore, the witch Anne Boleyn forever." Now Thomas smiled wickedly he went over to desk and poured two glasses of wine. "And how do you intend to do her in?" "Well my lord I believe the court is going to visit your family home in a week. That would be the perfect time to get rid of her now and forever." Thomas passed the man one of the wine goblets and raised his glass to him. After he took a drink he spoke. "And what do I call you my new friend?" The man through back his hood and said "Call me Brereton."

Same Night

Queen Anne's room

Princess Elizabeth stood in her mother's room's trying to decide what she would wear for her birthday celebration. For a birthday gift Elizabeth's mother had the seamstresses make six gowns for her. Her choose was between two gowns. One of red crimson and the other of dark blue silk. Elizabeth took a look at her mother. Her mother wore a gown of dark blue silk. She decided she would wear a matching gown. "I want to wear the blue one." She said. Her ladies maids came over and dressed her in the gown. After her ladies dressed her and put on a pearl necklace from her father she looked at herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw. A young lady was staring back at her, a lady who was a princess of one of the world's greatest powers.

Anne looked at her daughter and felt like crying. It was only three years ago today that she gave birth to this little girl. This little girl that if she and Jane failed would give birth to a boy could be Queen of England since she was Henry's heir. "You look beautiful sweetheart." Said Anne. She walked over to a wooden box and opened it and pulled out a pearl tiara. "And here is one last gift from your father and I. "Anne placed it on her daughter's head. It was a prefect with her hair. Elizabeth took a look in the mirror and clapped in delight. "Oh thank you mama I love it!" She exclaimed. And she started to twirl around the room. "You're welcome my sweet, you're so very welcome." Anne whispered turning around from her daughter to wipe away the tear the fell. When it was time to leave Anne turned to the full length mirror one last time. Even though she was only three months along her dress showed off the slight swelling of her belly perfectly.

The Lady of England's apartments

Jane was a nervous wreck. Today she was being intruded as the king's wife. Ever thought he was there to arrange the marriage of her step-daughter Elizabeth she knew that how the ambassador treated her would reflect how the French king felt about her. Jane had her ladies dress her in a gown of pink silk. And she wore her hair down loss with a gold tiara on top. As the ladies were putting on the finishing touch her brother Edward was announced. "Brother." Jane said. She said as she held out her hand for him to kiss. "You're Majesty." He said ask he kissed her hand. Jane sat down in one of her chairs and signaled for her brother to do the same. "I see your showing little sister? " He said with a rare smile. "A little." Jane said with a smile on her face as she laid a hand on her belly." "So brother what brought about this visit?" Jane inquired.

"I just wanted to make sure you were prepared for the French ambassador's visit." He said.

"I am ready brother I will make him see I am the king's true wife." Edward looked around to make sure now of the ladies were close enough to listen. "Well Jane I also came to tell you that it would be in our best interest that this betrothal doesn't work out." "I know brother I tried talking the king out of it. Reminding him of Francis breaking the last betrothal. But he won't I insist that it good for England." "Well you will just have to insist that it not good for England once you have a son."

Whitehall Palace

The great hall was full of people. The all the highest in the land were present for The Princess Elizabeth birthday. Anne, Elizabeth, Jane and Henry were all present in the hall waiting for the French ambassador to be announced. Final after what seemed like eternality he was ambassador. "The French ambassador Jean de Bellay! Yelled the herald. Jean de Bellay was leaded by the Duke of Norfolk. After what happened with the last French ambassador Anne made sure it wasn't Charles who played host this time. Ever though he volunteered. When the duke and ambassador reached the royal family they bowed. ? Your majesties all me to introduce the French ambassador Jean de Bellay." Said Norfolk. "Welcome ambassador. Said king Henry allow me to introduce my wives Queen Anne and Jane, Lady of England."

"Your, Majesties." Said Jean and bet to kiss both of their outstretched hands. Jane wasn't sure if she imagined it or not but she felt that his reaction to her was much less friendly as it was towards Anne. Anne turned and grabbed Elizabeth hand. "Allow me to introduce my daughter The Princess Elizabeth," she said in perfect French. The ambassador looked down to address the princess. "Hello your Highness. Who are you?" he inquired "I am well sir and I welcome you to England and look forward to marrying Prince Charles." She said in French. Repeating the word her and her mother practice earlier that day. Jean de Bellay was amused by the little princess and after introductions were made the feast began. Jean de Bellay was honored with a seat on King Henry's right and Jane and Anne were forced to be near each other with Elizabeth sitting between them. The feast was many courses with many of Elizabeth's favorites. After feast the feast there were tumblers and jugglers. Elizabeth enjoyed herself a lot and when it came time for the toast in her honor she could barely keep her eyes open. After the toast she was allowed to go to her nursery. But she was so tired her father carried her with her mother following behind. It was a good end to a third birthday.

I hope you guys liked it. Once again sorry how long this one took school got crazy. Next chapter the court visits Whitehall and Another interaction between Anne and Lady Mary. I hope it goes well. Sorry about the grammar next chapter will be checked and I hopeful won't take as long. Please review.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Joint wives.

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What would have happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives? What would happen to England with two royal wives? Will there ever be an heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. But the story idea is mine.

Author's Note: First of all I will like to thank everyone who reviewed and that I glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. In this chapter the court visits Wolfhall and Brereton and Thomas Seymour put the final touches on their plan. Anne talks to the King about the Lady Mary. I also found it very hard to write the chapter so it probably isn't a great chapter.

Chapter 9

Whitehall

15 September 1536

The Lady of England's apartments

The Lady of England was standing in front of a mirror in her room staring at her growing belly. In the span of a week her she had gained five pounds. Jane was so distracted by her growing womb that she didn't notice the king stand there till she saw his reflection in the mirror. Jane dropped a quick curtsey and went to give Henry a kiss. "How do you feel Jane," Asked Henry?

I feel fine Your Majesty. I'm just amazed at how fast I've gained weight it makes me feel ugly."

Henry took Jane into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "If it makes you feel any better you will always be beautiful to me." That brought tears to Jane's eyes, the king did love her maybe more than Anne. Henry's hands moved down to Jane's stomach. He rested his hands on top of Jane's stomach." My son." Was all he said.

Same day

The Queen's Apartments

The Queen's rooms were in frenzy. Anne was having her ladies pack her trunks for the court visit to Wolfhall. As her ladies packed Anne laid on a low sofa resting with her hands on her swelling stomach. It was nice time to relax before she entered her enemy's home in two days. No Anne thought to herself you can't think like that for the health of your child. Anne turned her mind to the Lady Mary. The girl has suffered much since Henry divorced Katherine. First being forced to serve Elizabeth and not being allowed to see her mother as she was dying. Anne agreed part of it was her fault but Henry is her father he should have made the right choice.

Anne decided that she will do the right thing and free Mary from her position as a lady-in-waiting to Elizabeth. But first she needs Henry's permission. And she knew he would agree would be if Mary signed the oath. But how could she get Mary to agree ? She already promised her once to restore her to her father's good graces to no avail. But with the girl's mother being dead Mary might be more willing to be received by her only leaving parent by doing anything. And Anne knew she might be able to convince Henry to add Mary to the line of succession. After any child she had. But how to go about it? Mary was as proud girl and was less than likely do anything that she thinks will dishonor her mother. Well, I will just start slow with my offer of friendship and bring it up slowly.

Henry entered the queen's room to see if Anne was packed." Sweetheart I came to see if you would be ready to leave in two days?" Henry lifted Anne's legs so he could sit before settling them on his lap.

"I am just about packed," answered Anne.

"Good, that is good," Said Henry. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips and moved to leave, but arms reached out and stopped him.

"Henry wait, there is something I want to talk to you about.'' Anne lifted herself and moved her legs off Henry's lap too stand. Once standing Anne ordered her ladies to leave the room. Anne turned back to Henry and took both his hands into hers. "I would like to speak to you about the Lady Mary," She said calmly. She half expected the king to lash out at her. Anne stood with Henry's hands in hers unable to read his face.

"Why are you worrying about the Lady Mary? She is an ungrateful bastard, it is her Spanish blood," asked the King? He pulled his Hands from Anne's and stood. Henry paced the floor of the apartment. While part of him was glad Anne wanted to talk of Mary he know he couldn't accept her as part of the family till she signed the oath.

"Because she is your daughter and with her mother being dead she has suffered enough."

Henry signed and dragged his hand through his hair. What could he do with her? If he let her back into the family without signing the oath his subjects might think it is ok for them not sign. But if he had her arrested they may rebel. "If Mary signs the oath by you and Jane's eighth month, I will welcome her back into the family fold. Henry then stood and left.

17th September 1536

The court was on the move. They were heading to WolfHall at the invitation of the Seymour's. King Henry rode proudly in a green velvet doublet with emeralds. He enjoyed the fresh autumn air and a slight that was so refreshing. His two wives where less fortunate. As they were both in their four month of pregnancy and starting to show they were both forced into riding in a carriage together. The tense was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. On one side sat Anne with her sister Mary mostly chatting about Possible matches for her niece Catherine Carey and on the other side sat Jane with her lady-in-waiting Ursula Missleton. Jane hadn't befriended Lady Missleton so they sat in silence for the whole ride. Jane looked at Anne with jealousy Even in her forth month Anne glowed with beauty and could still pull off the French fashions. And how she wished her sisters could be within the carriage. But Elizabeth and Dorothy were sent back to WolfHall to be readied for marriages.

Finally they arrived at WolfHall with the whole household standing outside to welcome them. The carriage stopped and a groom opened the door and helped out first Jane then Anne. Jane straightened out her gown of purple silk and went to stand next to the King followed closely by Anne wearing a gown of dark blue satin.

Sir John stepped forward and bowed to the royal threesome. "Your Majesties, welcome to WolfHall," he said. He gratefully kissed the Hands of his son –in-law and daughter but he slightly hesitated to kiss Anne's. After the formal greetings pasted the royals where shown to their rooms. Henry and Jane were put into giant room's right across from each other. But Anne was put in rooms much farther down the hall. When Anne asked why Sir John said "forgive me your Majesty But our biggest rooms are spread out so we tried to accommodate you has best we could." Anne nodded  
but not believing a word he says. He probably was hoping that since Jane room was closer he would want to visit her at night and ignore her all together. But Anne wouldn't let them win she refused too.

Once she was unpacked Anne decided to take a short nap. After what felt like moments to her Anne was awoken by Mistress Nan, "Your Majesty, you over sleep dinner is about to be served."

Anne groggily lifted up her head and looked at the window. Wow she thought I really did a long time. For it was bitch black outside. The moon itself was barely signing. She had her ladies dress her in a gown of crimson satin with the matching tiara from the Queen's jewels. Anne lead the way down to the Seymour's dining hall with her ladies following at a discreet pace behind her. Anne loved this gown it showed off her expanding belly perfectly. This was to her best advantage since she was entering enemy territory. And she wanted to Show that she was possibly mother to the king's son and heir.

Anne entered the dining hall to the call of the herald alerting the small court that the Queen had arrived. Anne smiled and placed a hand on her stomach as she headed to the high table where Henry was already seated but she notice Jane had yet to arrive. As Anne approached Henry stood to kiss her and pull out her seat himself. "Sweetheart, I trust you slept well." He then sat himself down and took a sip of his fine.

"I did. Your Majesty is very kind to ask." Anne went on to also drink some wine. Struggling to get the wine down a little. It seems that the Seymour's are big fans of the bitter English wine. While Anne herself loved the fruity-sweet French wine, not drinking the wine provided would be considered rude and the last thing she need was a roamer going around saying she openly snubbed the Seymour's. Anne put down the goblet and turned back to the king. "So where is Jane," She inquired.

"She was also tired when she arrived. So she took a nap. I have sent a page to her, she shall be here shortly."

Anne just nodded and turned her attention back to her food. Trying to enjoy her last few free Jane moments left. Which only last one more minute because the herald bellowed to the crowed "Her Majesty, The Lady of England." Jane entered wearing a gown of light green and sliver silk. Her tiara of diamonds sat snuggly on her mound of golden hair. Anne hated to think it but Jane was g lowing with heath. She seemed confident in her first pregnancy.

As the royal family ate. Brereton and Thomas met in a dark corner to discuss the plan. "Is everything in check," whispered Brereton?

"It is. Tomorrow the King and the court including my sister will leave tomorrow for a hunt. When we are gone you will strike."

"But won't the whore be going with the king?"

"No." hissed Seymour. "Because you will give her this."

He proceeds to pull a vial filled with clear liquid from his pocket. He hands it to Brereton how stares at it with interest. "What is it," He inquired.

"Something to make Lady Anne unwell, "he answers. It won't kill her mind you but it should keep her from the hunt tomorrow."

"And when she is here alone, I will finish the job assigned to me by His Holiness," said Brereton with a smile of happiness on his twisted face.

TBC.

Cliffhanger much! So what will happen? Will the two evildoers have success? Or will the plan be fouled. You will have to read chapter ten to find out. I know I said the plan would take place this chapter but I felt it would work out better next chapter. I also promise not to take this long to update again, school just got so crazy. So please review that inspires me and if you haven't already checked out my other story Modern Royal please do so. Oh and for Henry and Jane fans they will get some alone time together next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Attention all Joint wives fans! I want you all to know that there is a poll on my profile, about what should happen in chapter 10. I would like you all to vote to give me feedback about which choice you guys like the best. Please note that if you have an idea about what should happen and it is not an option please send me a message with your idea. I may consider it. And please no kill Anne or kill Jane plans that will not happen they are both needed for the story.

Thanks,

PrinceBrennonTudor.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Joint wives.

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What would have happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives? What would happen to England with two royal wives? Will there ever be an heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. But the story idea is mine.

Author's Note: Thanks you to all the people who voted for what should happen for chapter 10. In this chapter Thomas and Brereton plan goes into action. And sorry this chapter took so long I kind of had writers block, I hope you guys enjoy it.

WolfHall

18th July, 1536

"Are you sure you'll be ok sweetheart," asked Henry?

Anne was ill. Not terribly ill, but sick enough that she couldn't go on the hunt with the court. She had eaten breakfast and when she got back to her room to change for the hunt she started to feel ill. Madge and Nan summoned Dr. Linacre fearing it was the child. But Dr. Linacre came and said it was a slight imbalance of the humors. But once Henry heard the physician was summoned he barged into Anne's room and insisted on being with Anne till he was sure she was ok. Want to be Henry even considered cancelling the hunt today. But Anne insisted he go, she didn't want Jane to say she faked being sick to keep Henry to herself.

"I'm sure Henry. Please you and Jane go and enjoy yourselves."

Henry hesitated for a moment longer before he got out of his chair." Ok sweetheart, but I won't ride out to far and please rest for the sake of the child."

Henry kissed Anne on the forehead and got up and left Anne in the charge of Nan. Dr. Linacre gave Anne a draft and she fell right to sleep.

Thomas Seymour's apartments

Today was the day. Brereton was going to kill Lady Anne and his sister will become queen. Brereton was a little upset when he found out the liquid in the vial wouldn't kill Anne. He said why not poison her and get it over with. The Thomas told him that if they poisoned her the food tasters could be blamed for not detecting the poison. And since Brereton tasted the King and his wives food this morning, they could connect him to it. So the plan is when the rest of the court is out hunting Brereton would sneak into the Queen Apartments and kill Anne. Thomas is personally giving Brereton a special made bejeweled knife. As Thomas opened the box sitting on his desk containing the knife, as he picked it up and inspected it. Something about killing someone with a knife seemed more personal.

Queen Anne's rooms

Anne awoke to an empty room. Her mind was still in a daze, but she was feeling a lot better. Maybe she should have gone on the hunt, she would have been fine. But there was nothing she could do now the court was long gone and there was no way she would be able to catch up with them. Anne moved to the edge of the bed and was about to stand when Nan came gliding into the room. "My Lady, you should still be resting," Nan exclaimed!

Anne stood up and walked over to her mirror to look at her reflection. "Nan I will be fine. Please bring me my green Silk gown. I would like to walk in the gardens for a bit." Nan looked hesitate but she obeyed. She left the bedchamber and came back with the wanted gown. Nan helped Anne to dress and started to follow Anne toward the door. But Anne put up her hand and said no Need to follow me Nan go enjoy yourself today. Nan once again hesitated before she curtseyed to the queen and left the room to take a walk around the little lake the Seymour's had. Anne they continued to walk down to the gardens.

Seymour's Gardens

No matter how much she hated to Anne had to hand it to the Seymour's. They knew how to make a beautiful garden. Even though it was fall the flowers were still in bloom. It was like a breath of fresh air to be out here by her. No ladies making a fuss over her. No men asking for consisted favors and no Jane to make the day feel tense. Will Anne want to blame Jane for everything Anne knew it was also Henry's fault and she was sure Jane really did love Henry and felt every bit as awkward about the situation? Being in the garden reminded Anne of the times before she was queen. Life was so much simpler, she didn't have a two countries hating her or wishing her dead. She didn't have a child whose life she was always worrying about. Then there was the child that she carried now, she was afraid every day that she would lose it. And if she did she knew that nothing would stop Henry from ending their marriage this time. Not Cranmer and not even the people would stop him.

Brereton's POV

As he headed towards the Queen's apartments, Brereton planned out how he was going to end the concubine's life. He knew that he wanted to look into her eyes when she was being killed he wanted to see the light leave them. Once her arrived to the queens room Brereton opened the door and slide into the first chamber, it was empty. Brereton boldly checked the next room stills nothing. He held his breath and entered the bedchamber. Nothing! Where is the whore? Did Seymour get it wrong and Anne did go on the hunt with the king? Brereton didn't have time to think, because he heard footsteps coming and the sound of two females talking. Brereton ran and hide behind the curtain and tried as hard as he could not to move.

"So, Nan where is the queen?" Brereton heard one of the voices asked. Recognized the voice to belong to the concubine's sister Lady Carey.

"She went for a walk in the gardens."

Brereton heard what sounded like one of them was making the bed and the other staking firewood.

"By herself," asked Lady Carey?

"Yes her majesty, insisted she wanted to be alone."

Brereton held his breath as he heard the women leave the room. He then busted from behind the curtains and ran out of the apartments to look for Anne in the garden. He spotted her near the rose bushes. She smelled them like she didn't have a care in the world.

Brereton couldn't resist and he shouted out "HEY WHORE!"

Anne turned around in shock to hear someone call her that. Brereton smiled at her and showed her the knife. She turned and started to run Brereton ran after thanking" let the chance begin."

Hunting woods

King Henry tried to enjoy the hunt, but he couldn't. The hunting party caught five deer and a couple of rabbits. It was a pretty good day. But he couldn't stop thinking about Anne. He should have left her by herself. He should have stayed with her. Henry turned to his other wife Jane. She seemed to having a good time. She was glowing with beauty today. And she probably knew that it would be her last hunting trip till after she had her baby. Henry knew he loved Jane and she was part of the reason he was still hunting. But he knew he couldn't stay any longer.

"We're leaving!" He shouted to the party. Then he speeded off to WolfHall, leaving Jane and the rest of the court in the dirt.

Seymour Gardens

Anne was running like hell. When she first saw Brereton she thought it was a joke or that he was drunk. But when she saw the knife she knew it was serious. She knew he was going to kill her, but she wasn't going to let him. She must fight and live for Elizabeth and her unborn child. But the gardens were large Anne soon found that she couldn't find the path back to the house. And she was getting tired because of her expanding belly. She could hear him behind her, Anne saw some bushes and she ducked into them praying Brereton would run past them. She sighed with relief when she heard him run past her.

Anne stood up from the bushes and started to run the opposite way. But she was soon grabbed and pushed to the ground. Brereton soon was on top of her holding the knife to her throat. "Where do you thank your going? You have sinned against God and must be punished. I do this in the name of the holy father." Brereton raised the knife above his head. He could see the fear in Anne's eyes. And He started to bring the knife down to plunge into Anne's heart. Anne was at first frozen in fear snapped out of when was the knife descending. She started to struggle trying to push Brereton off her. Finally she kneed him in his balls and started to crawl away from him. But he recovered quickly and grabbed the knife and plunged it into the bottom of her silk gown. It missed her but ripped the bottom of her dress into shreds. Anne started to scream at the top of her lungs and started to kick Brereton and try to stand to run. He grabbed her by the ankle and got back on top of her.

"And now you die!"

Anne cried as the knife once again in what seemed like slow motion descend towards her chest. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see and waited for the ripping and burning pain. But it never came. Anne felt Brereton being abruptly knocked off her. Anne turned to see Henry knock Brereton to the ground with guards coming down towards the gardens with furious speed. When the guards got control of Brereton Henry ran over to Anne. "Anne sweetheart! Are you ok my love?' Henry didn't even let Anne answer. He just kept on hugging and kissing her. Anne finally just broke down in a flood of tears. "No, no sweetheart its ok your safe. Come on let me take you into the house and let Dr. Linacre take a look at you."

Anne just nodded and let Henry lead her towards the house. On the way up there Anne's ladies came flooding around Anne. Asking what happen and wondering if she was hurt. Nan and Mary looked like they had been crying and probably blamed themselves for what happened. Once they were back into her room and the doctor took a look at her. Anne was made to stay in bed for a while. For her health and for the sake of the child she carried. Henry sat on the edge of the bed holding Anne's hand. "How did you find me Henry? I couldn't even find my way back up to the house." 

"Well since I headed back early from the hunt I had just gotten off my horse when I heard your screams. So I sent a page to get the guards and then I came running for you."

Anne laid her head on Henry's chest and let it rest there. "Thank you Your Majesty," she muttered.

"Anne you don't have to thank me. You're my wife it's my duty to protect you. And don't worry sweetheart we'll be leaving WolfHall first thing in the morning and Brereton is to go straight to the tower."

Henry laid Anne down on her pillows." But for now rest my love."

Henry left to question Brereton and Anne slept for the rest of the day.

The Lady of England's room

Jane was very scared. When she heard someone tried to kill Anne, at first she kind of hoped they seceded. But she quickly got over that when thought about the innocent baby that would have been killed. Jane believed that no matter what the parent did the child should not suffer. Even if Jane saw the child as a rival for her child's throne. Already Jane heard whispers that some people believed that one of her family members were involved with the attack. Jane knew that that was true and people were just saying that because it took place at their home but she was still frightened. If the Boleyn's believed it, who was to say they wouldn't try to get revenge on Jane and Her family? They might even goes as far and wait till her baby was born and try to harm it as revenge.

Jane didn't know what to do but when it came to the Boleyn's she would be very carefully around them.

WolfHall

Same Day

Unused Room

Brereton never knew such pain. Even though he wasn't in the tower they were already questioning and torturing him. Asking him questions like if he had an accomplish or if he worked for the pope. He denied both but he was sure Anne would relieve what he said about him killing her in the pope's name. But he could never reveal That Thomas Seymour helped him or it would damage the reputation of the Lady of England, who would save this country from the devil. He had to hope that some other true Catholics would pick up his cause to save this country from heretics and ride the king of Lady Anne.

The Duke of Norfolk, Earl of Wiltshire and Lord Rochford were among the people watching over his integration. Ready to make him confess with torture anytime they think it was necessary to get the answers they wanted with the king's permission. He only prayed that he could hold out because he knew once he got to the tower, it will be much worst, and then it is now.

Well there you guys go. The plan failed! Anne is safe for another let you guys know now that Thomas Seymour isn't going to get arrested. Because I released that he can play important role later in the story. So sorry to all the people who wanted him to die. I hoped you guys liked chapter ten and I hope you all review and give me a lot of details about what you liked and what you would like to see. So next chapter will have a time jump of a few months. Oh and I'm wondering if anyone is interested in making a fan made trail for this story for YouTube. I would really appreciate it. So if you are interested, please send me a message and once again please review!

T.B.C


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Joint wives.

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What would have happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives? What would happen to England with two royal wives? Will there ever be an heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. But the story idea is mine.

Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed. I hope you all liked the last chapter I hope the action was too your liking. So some time has passed since the attack on Anne. Jane and Anne are now in the seventh month of Pregnancy almost their eighth. In this chapter Anne and Jane both try to champion Lady Mary. Oh and last time I asked if anyone was interested in making a fan made trailer please let me know I would really appreciate it. Oh and P.S I just realized I but the wrong date on the last chapter it was supposed to be September but I put July.

Chapter 11

January 29, 1537

The Queen's Apartments

Queen Anne sat with her ladies in a circle finishing the layette for her baby. Since the attack four months prior Anne had kept to her rooms mostly. It was pretty sure thing that she was still scared from the incident. Brereton was executed on high treason a week after the court had returned from WolfHall. Though the warden of the tower, who was present for the torturing of Brereton was sure that someone else was involved Brereton never confessed him partner. So he died on the scaffold alone. Anne never spoke this out load but she was sure one of the Seymour's was involved. But she has no prof and accusing the Seymour's would give the court reason to gossip and that the queen was saying this to but blame on her rival. So Anne just kept quiet and prayed every day that she will carry this child to term and gives birth to a healthy son.

As Anne sewed away her sister Mary entered the room carrying a sliver goblet. "Anne, Dr. Linacre has prepared your tonic," Said Mary who then handed it to Anne to drink. When Jane and Anne entered their fifth month Henry ordered that they both start taking a prenatal tonic. It was supposed to make sure Anne and Jane give birth to healthy children. Anne was paranoid about being poisoned so Anne required that at least one of her ladies were present when the tonic was prepared. Jane who was afraid that one of Anne's ladies would slip something into her tonic when Dr. Linacre had his back turned also required one of her ladies to be present.

Anne was hesitant when Mary handed her the goblet. While she knew it would help her baby, it taste dreadful and Anne could sometimes barely keep it down. Anne sighed and Held her nose, and down the mixture in one gulp. She put her hand over her mouth for a second before handing the goblet back to Mary who put it down on the table. "God, that stuff is horrid." Lady Mary laughed and took the seat next to her sister.

"It's for the good of the child."

Anne smiled and held out her hand for his to take. "Oh God, only two more months till I hold my son in my arms," prayed Anne.

"Amen," Whispered Mary.

Hatfield House

January 30, 1537

Lady Mary held the letter from Jane in her hand and frowned. Jane wrote saying that a spy of hers hand heard the king tell Anne that she had till next month to sign the oath or she would be prosecuted for treason. Her father would never move against her. She may not have obeyed him over the act of supremacy and the act of succession but she was still his daughter and he would never kill his own flesh and blood. All of a sudden Mary's door busted open and in came running Elizabeth. She ran to Mary and hugged her around her legs. "Lady Mary play with me," she ordered. "

Mary smiled and picked up her sister and placed her on her small bed when she realized something. Her father didn't need her anymore. He had Elizabeth and Anne and Jane were both with child. So he was likely to get a boy with one of them if not both. And If Mary was honest with herself she missed being part of a family. She missed her father calling her his pearl/ And She wanted nothing more than for him to take her into his arms and hug her and never let her go. But if she didn't sign the oath Mary realized for the first time she could be replaced and her father wouldn't think twice about it if he thinks he's saving England.

Lady Bryan walks into Lady Mary's room and takes Elizabeth by the hand. She tells the princess to go play with her cousin Mistress Annie and she turns back to Lady Mary. "Lady Mary, go to the Princess Elizabeth's nursery and help the ladies back we have been summoned back to court. She then leaves to go check on her charge. Lady Mary heads to the nursery to see ladies running back and forth packing Elizabeth's trunks. One of the ladies walked over to Mary and handed her a pile of shifts. She then pointed to one of the trunks and told Mary to get packing.

Mary placed the shifts on Elizabeth's bed and started to fold the shifts and place them in trunks. Well if she signed the oath she wouldn't be a servant to her sister anymore. She would probably have her own household and be able to once again dress in beautiful clothes, instead of the plain black ones she had to make due with.

But she couldn't betray her mother's memory like that. She wouldn't.

The Lady of England's Apartments.

Jane was quietly reading a book of devotions, when her sister Dorothy entered and caring her prenatal tonic. Jane sighed put down her book and took the drink from her sister's hand and downed the drink. Jane the put down the goblet and picked back the book. Dorothy picked up her needlework and started to finish sewing a little gown fit for a prince. "So sister, how is the christening gown going," asked Dorothy? Since Jane was denied the proper christening gown by Anne she had to make her own.

Jane once again put down her book and pulled reach for a basket filled with baby clothes. On top was the christening gown. Jane pulled it out and showed it to her sister. It was made of pure white silk embroidered in silver and gold. It was perfect. It would surely outshine any gown Anne made. Jane put the gown back into the basket and stood up to start getting ready for dinner. Jane found it very up confortable to walk with her huge belly if front of her. She went to her cabinet and looked through all her possible gowns. She chose a gown of light blue silk trimmed in sliver. Her ladies dressed her in the gown and for jewels she chose the diamond tiara and necklace that Henry gave to her when she was told she was to be addressed as Lady of England. Jane had turned and was about to leave when she noticed a Lady Missleton wearing an expensive looking ruby necklace. Jane had a theory where the necklace came from but she wanted to make sure before she over reacted. But Jane was sure Lady Missleton was the king's mistress.

Jane and her ladies headed to the dining hall. When she was announced the court sank into bows as she headed towards the royal table. Anne and Henry were already here waiting for Jane to arrive before they started to eat. Jane made a shallow curtsey and one of the pages pulled out her chair for her to seat. "You look very good Your Majesty," said Jane, as she took a sip of wine.

"Why thank you Jane. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, our son is strong. I feel him kick every day." Jane placed a hand on her stomach. And Henry placed his on top of hers.

"My son," I was all he said.

Jane and Henry seemed to have been lost in their own world till Anne cleared her throat clearing not wanting to be ignored all night. "Oh right sorry sweetheart, Henry said. He removed his hand and turned to Jane. "Oh, Jane as I was telling Anne we should plan some entertainments for The Princess Elizabeth's arrival.

"Oh I thank that can be arranged," Stated Jane.

"Good, I will leave it to you and Anne to plan."

Whitehall Palace

February 3, 1537

Anne paced her rooms waiting for her daughter to arrive. Elizabeth would stay at the court till the birth of the baby. And with God's grace Elizabeth would return to Hatfield with her brother by Anne who would hopefully be Prince of Wales. Anne kept pacing the rooms till she heard the familiar calling to make way for the Princess Elizabeth. The door to her apartments was thrown open and Elizabeth and Lady Bryan crossed the threshold and dropped into deep curtsies.

"Mama, "Elizabeth cried as she ran towards Anne, before Lady Bryan could restrain her.

"Your Highness, please be careful around the queen. You must think of the child she carries.

"Lady Bryan its fine. But if you have a minute I would like talk to you." Anne put Elizabeth in one of her arm chair and walked over to Lady Bryan.

"Lady Bryan I will ask you to speak plainly. How is the Lady Mary?" She whispered so Elizabeth couldn't hear.

Lady Bryan hesitated a moment before she answered. "Truth be told Your Majesty, she is sad all the time. If i knew any better I would say she is close to giving in to the king's demands."

Anne nodded and signaled for Lady Bryan to leave. And she walked back to where Elizabeth stood. "Mama, what were you and Lady Bryan talking about?"

"Well aren't you nosy. If you must know I was asking Lady Bryan how the Lady Mary is doing.

"Oh…" said Elizabeth. She was quiet for a minute the spoke again. "She cries a lot. I don't think she's happy being my lady-in-waiting."

"How does the Lady Mary treat you Elizabeth," Anne inquired?

"She is very kind to me; she plays fun games with me and sings to me."

"I'm glad sweetheart." Anne said quietly, "I'm glad." Anne was now surer than ever that she needed to fight for Lady Mary.

King Henry's apartments

King Henry tried to read over the proclamations that Cromwell put before him, but he couldn't concentrate. Mary was here in the palace and Anne and Jane were both asking him to restore Mary back to his affections as his daughter and make her a welcomed member at court. And Henry longed to do so. But how could he when she didn't obey his command about the oath? But Henry longed to take Mary into his arms and make her feel safe. But he wouldn't till she obeyed him, or she would suffer for it.

Henry set two pages to Anne and Jane to come to him. Both Ladies upon entering dropped as deep of curtsies as their huge bellies would allow. "Is something wrong Henry? Are you ill?" Anne asked him walking over to his desk and put the back of her hand to his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"No, no I'm not ill I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is it something we can help you with?" asked Jane.

Henry sighed and reached down and pulled out a paper from his desk. He handed it to Anne." Both of you go to the Lady Mary and get her to sign that oath by midnight tonight or she goes to the tower."

Anne and Jane stared at Henry for a moment is disbelief. He gave Mary till they were in their eighth month. So Mary should have two weeks left but Henry was going back on his promise. "But Henry you gave her till later this month."

"But nothing she has had enough time," he bellowed. "She will sign tonight or be imprisoned.

Jane and Anne dropped curtsies to Henry and left him and headed to Elizabeth's nursery.

Princess Elizabeth nursery.

"You're Majesties, what do we own this pleasure?"

"Lady Bryan we have come to see Lady Mary," Stated Jane.

Lady Bryan was dumbstruck for a moment but she quickly recovered. "Yes your Majesties, one moment." She disappeared for a minute and returned with the solemn Mary. Lady Bryan and Mary dropped curtsies and Lady Bryan left the room. "Mary, we have come on your father's order to have you sign the oath,"

Mary looked away from her step-mothers and walked over to a window and looked out of it. "Madam as much as it pleases me to do as my father commands me, I will never condemn my soul for an earthly king,"

Jane walked over to Mary and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mary please, your father will send you to the tower tonight if you don't sign. I don't wish that on you and me pretty sure Anne doesn't either.

Anne now advanced onto the two of them. "Of course I care. I don't want Mary to act as a servant to Elizabeth. I want her to be a free young lady with the love of her father."

"If you don't want me to be a servant to Elizabeth why did you make me one of her ladies when she was first born?" Mary bellowed at Anne. Tears were now running down her face, as she looked at Anne daring her to prove her wrong.

"Mary I didn't put you into Elizabeth's household, your father did. But I will admit that I didn't fight to keep you out. And Mary you listen to me I might have been mean in the past but I am trying to right it. And if you sign the oath I will try to persuade your father into making you a princess again."

Now it was Mary and Jane's turn to look dumbfounded they never expected Anne go as fair as to make Mary a princess. Anne slowly put the paper down on the table across from Mary. "We will comeback in an hour and see what your answer is. And we will send Chapuys to guide you into doing the right thing," Stated Anne. Both she and Jane turned and left but not before tell Lady Bryan to summon the ambassador.

One Hour later.

Anne and Jane returned in time to find Elizabeth and little Annie eating supper. Elizabeth bolted out from her seat to hug her Mama. "Have you come to visit me Mama," she asked?

"No sweetheart tonight the Lady of England and I have some business with the Lady Mary."

"Oh," said Elizabeth sadly.

Oh don't be sad sweetheart. When I'm done with business I will come to talk to you."

Jane and Anne walked into the little room that Mary was in. She was standing by the window again looking out at the stars. "Mary? Do you have an answer for the queen and me?"

Lady Mary simply walked over to the table and picked up the oath and handed to Jane, her face was expressionless .Jane opened it and sighed with relief. She had signed it. She signed simply as Mary Tudor which was a sign that she gave in to her father's wishes.

"Oh Mary this is wonderful, "Anne exclaimed.

"Oh yes Mary it is, agreed Jane. " And now we will take this to your father."

King Henry's Apartment

Henry looked down at the signed oath with pleasure. Mary final gave in. Know they could truly be a family again. And was all because of his beautiful wives. Know he wouldn't have to worry about Charles demands because Mary had finally agreed that she was the offspring of an unlawful marriage. And not true issue. "So since Mary signed, she will be removed from Elizabeth's household first thing tomorrow and be given a household of her own. "

"I will take care of picking the decorations for her room," said Anne.

"And I will appoint some ladies-in-waiting," said Jane.

Both women turned to leave when Anne turned around. "Oh and Henry I told Mary if she signed you would make her a princess again."

Henry who still had his head bent over the oath shot his head up "What?"

"I said I told Mary that since she signed the oath that you could make her a princess again. And I think you should of course she will have to come after Elizabeth and any other children Jane and I give you. But it's always good to have spare heirs." Said Anne." And true be told it couldn't hurt."

Henry started to nod his head that he agreed. "I guess your right Anne it couldn't hurt."

So there you go chapter 11. So next chapter will include a time jump and the birth of the two royal babies. So what will happen? Will they both have girls? Both have boys? Or will there be one of each? Well you will have to wait till chapter twelve to find out. Oh and I would you guys to name some baby names you think I should use, give me boy and girl names. And finally please review.

T.B.C


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Joint wives.

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What would have happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives? What would happen to England with two royal wives? Will there ever be an heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. But the story idea is mine.

Author's note: Thank you to all who reviewed. I glad so many of you loved the last chapter and I hope you will like the many more to come. And for all of you my wonderful fans is chapter 12 of, Jointwives The royal births. P.S. Just in case I don't give enough details Mary is building a friendship with both Anne and Jane, but her friendship with Anne is just taking a little longer to develop.

Chapter 12

March 5, 1537

Whitehall palace

Lady Mary Tudor, or as she is now known as Princess Mary was happier then she had been in months. She was no longer a servant to her sister and was given her own household. The rooms that were allotted to her here at Whitehall were beautiful decorated in the French style thanks to Anne. And she was allowed twenty servants at court and she had six ladies-in-waiting. She was also given the manors of Hudson, Hadham and she also had apartments at Richmond Palace which she could us at any time she pleased. She knew of course all of this came with a price. She had to declare that her parents' marriage was unlawful and that she was a bastard. But in return her father allowed her to be once again titled princess but she came after any children Anne and Jane had in the succession. And while Mary would love to be placed in her rightful place as first in line till a son was born, she would rather be a bastard with her father's love then a princess without his love.

As Mary sat and thought about all she had been through one of her ladies reminded her that she was supposed to join the Lady of England's room's to help her organize the baby's layette. Mary rose from her seat and smoothed out the wrinkles from her gown, Mary than headed towards Jane's apartments followed by two ladies. When she arrived to Jane's rooms she was announced by one of Jane's ladies." Your Majesty, the Princess Mary is here to see you." Mary entered the room and made a deep curtsey to Jane.

"Your Majesty," said Mary.

Jane was standing at one of the tables in her room. The table was piled with little baby clothes. "You are most welcomed here Princess Mary," Said Jane very excitedly. She waddled over to Mary and took her by the hand over to the table. Mary took a look at Jane and saw that she looked exhausted. Jane had gotten a whole lot bigger in the last month; she had trouble walking sometimes and was forced to take extra naps during the day.

"How do you feel madam," Mary inquired?

"Oh I feel good most days Mary, but there are days like today when I wish the baby would hurry up and come."

Mary nodded sympathetically. Pregnancy must not be easy during the last months, just the other day when she helping Anne, she was told by Anne how during the last month it was almost impossible to get a goodnight's sleep. Jane and Mary started to organize the clothes into two piles. One pile was of clothes Jane and her ladies made the other pile was of gifts from courtiers who wished Jane well.

Lady Missleton entered the room and walked over to Jane and Mary and made a deep curtsey. "Your Majesty, Lady Lisle has written to me asking if you could take one of her two daughters into your household. I told her that I would mention it to you."

"Well, Lady Missleton did you warn Lady Lisle that life at court is full of Pride, envy, scorn and derision? Well if you have, tell her too send them to me and I shall choose one of them. And Lady Missleton please remind them, they must bring two sets of clothes, one of satin and the other of damask." Lady Ursula curtsied and turned to leave when Jane called out to her. "Lady Missleton, help me unlace my gown before you go. It seems to grow tighter by the hour." Lady Missleton started to help Jane with her gown, when Jane said "If anything were to happen to me, be a comfort to his majesty, and please put forth the interest of my child." Lady Missleton looked into Jane's pleading eyes and nodded.

After the gown was unlaced Jane wadded back over to the table. But before she could get there she felt this sudden wave of unbelievable pain. "Ah…," she cried out." And her ladies all came running to her.

"Your Majesty, what is it?" They all shouted.

It took Jane a minute to recover before she answered. "I believe my time has come. Go and get the midwives." One of the ladies ran out the room and Jane turned to Mary "Princess Mary, promise me you will not forsake me now."

"Of course Your Majesty I'm promise you." She promised. And Mary helped Jane to the bed, for what would be a long and brutal labor.

Queen's apartments

Same day

Queen Anne was spending the day resting on her bed, when she heard the sounds of heralds shouting. She opened her eyes and walked over to her window and moved the heavy tapestries out of the way. She looked down and saw heralds running all around the court yard trying to get onto horses and running out the main gates. What is going on she wondered? Anne walked out into her main chamber to ask her ladies. "Does anyone know what is going on outside," she demanded? But all of her ladies remained quiet and avoided meeting her eyes. "Answer me I command you!" She shrieked at her ladies.

"I know what's going on."

Anne turned to the direction of the voice. And there stood her sister-in-law, Jane Parker (A.K.A, Lady Rochford)

"Well tell me Jane what is it? Is the king hurt?"

"No, Your Majesty, It seems the Lady of England has gone into labor and the king ordered heralds to spread the news across the kingdom."

"What!" exclaimed Anne? Anne walked over to Jane and took her hands into hers and looked her in the eyes.

"Jane, are you sure?"

Jane stared straight back into Anne's eyes and nodded. "I'm sure Anne."

Anne dropped Jane's hands and turned away. "She has won," she muttered.

Anne walked back into her chamber and lay back down and cried.

One hour later…..

Anne woke with spouts of pain in lower back. She cried out and Nan who was sitting by her bed ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "What is it my lady!" She exclaimed the fear obvious in her eyes.

"Nan, get the midwives and the rest of the ladies. The baby is coming!" Anne gasped.

Nan jumped into action and ran out the room and set a servant girl for the midwives and her ladies were by her side in an instant. Mary Stafford turned to her daughter Catherine and ordered her to run and tell her grandfather Lord Wiltshire what was happening. Mary then took her place on one side of Anne and Nan took the other side. "Breath Anne, it's going to be a long day." Whispered Mary into Anne's ear, as Anne screamed out from another contraction.

The Earl of Hertford's apartments

His daughter was in labor. Hopefully soon she will present her husband with a son and heir. Then her place as his wife will be secured. John Seymour's sons were in his rooms too waiting for news about Jane. "So, what will happen to Anne if Jane has a boy," asked Thomas?

Lord Hertford thought for a moment before he answered. "Well if we are lucky, the king will annul his marriage to her and your sister will be crowned queen within two months. "

As the men discussed the possibility Henry leaving Anne, a manservant came in and bowed. "Forgive me, my lords but Lady Beauchamp insists of talking to all of you."

Well all the Seymour men, thinking it had something to do with Jane told the servant to let her in. Edward's wife, entered came in dropped a shallow curtsey to her husband, father and brother-in-laws. "Well what is it, has Jane had the baby?"

"Oh no my lord, the midwives think it will be awhile longer till she is ready to push."

"Then why have you come?" Thomas demanded for his sister-in-law.

"Oh I just thought you all wanted to know that Queen Anne has gone into labor." She then curtsied again and walked out of the room.

"Damn it," swore Edward.

"What do we have to worry about? Jane went into labor first, and it sounds like Anne's just started," said Thomas with a smug look on his face. Thomas then walked over to the window and poured himself a glass of wine.

"This isn't Anne's first child like it is Jane's. It is likely that Anne's labor will be much faster than Jane's," Said Lord Hertford.

"So what do we do," Thomas inquired frustrated not for the first time Brereton didn't finish her off?

"We pray." Answered Edward.

The Earl of Wiltshire's apartment

"Are you sure Catherine? Are you sure your aunt's in labor?" Thomas Boleyn repeatedly asked his granddaughter.

"Yes Grandfather, the Queen had her team of midwives called and they confirmed that she was in labor." Catherine stood in the corner cowering from being in the room with her cold hearted grandfather.

"Good, now go back to the Queen and do anything you can to help her."

Catherine made a quick curtsey and practically ran out the room. Thomas Boleyn sat down in front of his fire place. The girl better not mess this up. She had better give birth before that Seymour cow and it better be a boy or they will all be lost. And if it came down to it. He would severe his ties with his daughter and put as much space between them as possible. He would not go down if she does.

The Lady of England's apartments.

It hurt so badly. Jane didn't know how badly till now. She had never felt such pain before in her life. Her ladies were all about her, trying to ease her pain. Princess Mary was on one side of her, holding her hand and praying. Her sister Elizabeth was on the other side wiping Jane's forehead with a damp rag. She has been in labor for what felt like forever. But the midwives insist it's only been a few hours. How can any woman deal with this type of pain? It felt like her body was being torn in two. "Princess Mary, the box," Jane exclaimed! Nodding over to the small table near the bed. Mary opened it and took the cross necklace from inside. Mary handed the necklace to Jane." It use to belong to your mother," Jane stated.

Mary looked at the necklace up close and recognized it from her childhood. She took Jane's hand into hers and kissed it. "I believe she is here with you. I believe she will help you."

Jane nodded and returned to focusing on her breathing.

The Queen's apartments

"Breath, just breath." Lady Mary whispered into her sister's ears.

Anne didn't remember her labor with Elizabeth being so painful. But then again she forgot the pain after holding her daughter in her arms. She did remember feeling so disappointed in herself when she didn't give birth to the much wanted boy, but instead to a useless girl. But that feeling didn't last for long. As soon as Elizabeth was placed in her arms, her heart melted. She fell in love with her daughter immediately. Henry wasn't as happy about his new daughter. After Elisabeth was born, he came in and said that boys will follow and then he left. Leaving Anne feeing despaired.

But Anne couldn't think of that right now something was happening her contractions were coming faster and harder.

Good thing Henry hired to teams of midwives or else things could have gone badly. Because the head midwife checked Anne and exclaimed. "The heading is crowning, Your Majesty!" She signaled for another one of the midwives to bring over a cloth to out under Anne. One it was spread under Anne's legs the midwife started to give orders. "Ok, Your Majesty must start pushing now."

Anne took a deep breath and tucked her chin into her chest and pushed like she never had pushed before. She squeezed her sister and Nan's hands so hard she was sure that they wouldn't be able to use them properly again.

"Give me one more big push Your Majesty."

Anne pushed one last time and expelled the baby into the world. The midwife picked up the baby and delivered a quick slap to it bottom. She then handed it over to another midwife to clean. The midwife brought the baby over wrapped in purple satin and handed it to Mary.

The room was quiet again, except for the cry of a baby. Like it was when Elizabeth was born. "What is it? Is it a boy or girl?"

Like with Elizabeth, Mary Answered this. "You have given birth to a healthy baby girl."

Anne felt the familiar feeling of disappointment, and even though she was happy she gave birth to a healthy child she started to cry. She cried so hard she didn't notice the return of painful cramps in her stomach. When she did feel them she cried out. "Mary! I think I'm dying." And she rolled over to her side and held her stomach. This was it she thought, I'm bleeding out and I'm going to die. Leaving Elizabeth and my new baby alone at the mercy of the Seymour's.

The midwife came running over and ordered Anne to lie on her back. When Anne finally complied the midwife exam her. "Oh my God, there's another baby." She ordered her assistants to get her another sheet and laid it under Anne. "Ok, Your Majesty I need you to push again."

Once again Anne tucked her chin into her chest and pushed as hard as she can. She expelled another baby into the world. This time Anne forced herself into sitting position. "What is it," she demanded to know. "What is it?" The midwife came over with the second baby wrapped in cloth of gold. "You madam, are the mother to the Prince of Wales."

Anne broke down in tears of joy. She held out her hands and the midwife placed the prince into her arms. He was beautiful. He looked exactly like his father, but he had her hair and eyes. Anne looked over to Mary who held her daughter. Anne took a look at her. She would be an unconventional beauty like her mother and sister. She had Henry's eyes and hair. And Anne was sure her daughter processed her father's temper.

"Oh, Anne I'm so proud of you." Said her sister Mary. "His eyes are that of a wise person."

"They are wise eyes. I think he's going too to be a great king."

King Henry's POV

He held his son in his arms and he couldn't believe how perfect he was. He was strong and he would a ladies man when he's older. He turned to Anne and smiled. She was holding their daughter letting the baby sick on her finger. Elizabeth was also present on Henry's other side staring at her new brother with awe. "What are their names," She asked? Henry was thoughtful for a moment. "The girl will be named Eleanor and the boy will be named….."

"Arthur." Said Anne, the tone in her voice said her decision was final. "I believe it's good to honor you brother the late prince."

"Very well his name will be Arthur." Henry then handed Arthur to Madge and took Elizabeth by the hand. "Come Elizabeth let's let your mother rest. And let's go visit your step-mother."

The Lady of England's apartments.

Jane held her baby girl in her arms, tears streaking down her cheeks. She had failed. Now what will become of her? Would the king desert her? Or would he stay and continue to love her and give her a chance to give him a Duke of York. One of her ladies came in and announced the king. Jane wiped her eyes and bowed her head to the king. When she looked up she could see he wasn't alone. He had Princess Elizabeth with him. "My lord, I am so sorry."

Henry came up and took the baby out of Jane's arms. The whined in protest, but soon settled into her father's arms. "For what sweetheart, you gave me this beautiful daughter?"

"But not a son," whimpered Jane.

"But Anne has so the succession is secured. Besides both you and I are young and sons will follow."

Jane just nodded and held out her arms for her baby. She had her mother's blonde hair and eyes. She was a classic English beauty.

"I want to name her Cecelia." Said Jane.

" Very well she shall be named Cecelia. And don't fear Jane, I will never leave you. I really do love Jane. But you must understand that I love Anne too."

A/N: And there you guys go, Anne had twins! To let you guys know that decision happened at the last minute. And I was original just going to have her boy. So I hope you guys liked this chapter and next chapter will be the christening and we will have some news from Spain.

T.B.C


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Joint wives.

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What would have happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives? What would happen to England with two royal wives? Will there ever be an heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. But the story idea is mine.

Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed and I hoped everyone liked the last chapter. And oh my God I would like to thank you all for giving me OVER 100 REVIEWS! I can hardly believe it you guys are amazing! If you are a fan of my story Modern Royal I promise to have the next chapter up soon, it's just talking longer than I thought it would. And if you haven't please check out my new story The Kings Consorts.

Chapter 13

6th March, 1537

Whitehall Palace

Queen's Apartments.

Anne awoke the next day to the sun shining in her face. She opened her eyes and bashed in the warm light for a moment. She could believe that she was safe. She did her duty and gave Henry a son. And not to mention another daughter who can be used to make a much needed alliance with a foreign country. She pushed back her sheets and climbed out of bed even though she was supposed to be on bed rest. Anne but on her robe and walked out into her outer chamber. All her ladies froze and dropped into deep curtsies. Nan step forward to address Anne. "Your Majesty should still be in bed resting. You had a very hard labor." Anne just shook her head and walked to the middle of the room were a giant wooden cradle was placed. As she got closer Anne could hear little noises being emanated from it. When Anne reached the cradle she looked down too see her beautiful babies staring back at her. Prince Arthur stared at Anne with his big blue eyes like he was trying to figure out who was this woman staring back at him with the same eyes. Princess Eleanor on the other had glared at Anne as if to say. "Who dares stare at a princess of England?"

Anne picked up Arthur and cuddled him in her arms. Part of this still felt like a dream to her. Like any might now she'll awake and find out she didn't have a son and Henry was leaving her for Jane. Anne sat in the chair next to the cradle and started to rock. "Has the king come by today Nan," Anne asked?

"Yes my lady he came by early this morning to see the prince and princess."

"Early this morning," repeated Anne? Anne looked outside to see the sun was high in the sky. "Nan what time is it?"

"It is a little past noon my lady."

"Oh I slept really late," Anne remarked while still rocking Arthur who was slowly starting to fall asleep.

"You were very tired after the birth my lady. It is quiet understandable, you needed to rest." Nan they went to back into Anne bed chamber with another lady and started to make the bed.  
Anne turned to her sister who was working on some needle work and asked her if she had seen her daughter little Annie in a while. "Oh, I haven't seen Annie in about two days. But that's ok you needed me." Mary returned to her needle work but Anne wouldn't drop it.

"Oh Mary, I'm giving you the rest of the day off please go see you daughter."

Mary was hesitant, not wanting to seem eager about leaving her sister chambers to see her daughter but she finally gave in and headed to Elizabeth's apartments.

"Any news about the christening yet ladies," Anne asked no one really in particular?

One of her ladies a new girl named Margaret Hudson spoke up. "I heard it will be in two days' time Your Majesty." She said keeping her eyes lowered the whole time, still not sure how the Queen felt about being stared at by ladies she didn't know that well.

"Thank you Mistress Hudson," Anne said. She rose and put Arthur safety back in the cradle. Anne turned to her ladies "And now I will get dressed. Just because I have to be insulated in my apartments till I churched doesn't mean I'm going to stay in bed all day."

King Henry's Apartments

"All must go well my lord Cromwell. I want this christening to be the most elaborate event England has ever seen." King Henry started to pace his rooms trying to come up with new ideas for the christening.

Mr. Cromwell who stood by and agreed with everything the king said. "Of course Your Majesty. How often is a country blessed with the birth of three royal babies in one day?"

"Exactly, that is why I must show England that the monarchy is strong, and the succession secured." King Henry continued to pace. "The Princess Mary will be godmother to the new prince and princesses. She will also carry Prince Arthur during the christening procession. "Henry thought for a moment before he spoke again. " While I'm glad Mary has come to accept the truth, I want the people to know that Elizabeth still comes before Mary in the line of succession. So I have decided to give Elizabeth a title. A title that will continue to be bestowed upon the first born daughter of a king," said King Henry.

"What title did Your Majesty have in minded?" Cromwell asked, wondering what the king had in mind.

"Princess Elizabeth will be known as the Princess Royal, A title which will be hers till she dies."

"Your Majesty is most kind," Said Cromwell. Cromwell walked over to the king's desk and started to write down the entire plan the he and the king discussed. "And who will be Godfather for the babies, Your Majesty?"

"King Francis has volunteered to be Godfather to the babies, but so has Emperor Charles. So I was thinking Francis will be Godfather to Arthur and Eleanor and Charles will be Godfather to Princess Cecelia."

Cromwell made a note to summon the French and imperial ambassadors. "Oh, and one more thing Your Majesty, I have received a number of offers for marriage for Princess Mary. I was wondering how you would like to proceed?"

King Henry thought for a moment, Mary was twenty-one years old now; it was time she was married. "Leave me all the proposals and I will look over them." Cromwell made a bow to the king and left the room.

8th March, 1537

Whitehall Palace

The Royal chapel was full of courtiers, all waiting for the christening procession to start. All the rich nobles wore the best outfits and jewels to make sure the king saw their loyalty to the new baby royals. In the very front were the Boleyn's, Howards and Seymour's honored for their blood ties to the king's wives. Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard were all smiles. Anne had succeeded and gave the king a son. Her position was now secured and they were the top family at court. Beside they stood the Seymour's looking less than cheerful.

"Well at least Jane had a living child. She has proven she is fertile and can have living children." Baron Thomas Seymour remarked, to his brother and father.

Edward turned to his brother with a grimace on his face. "A girl is of no use to us. She should have had a boy and she is lucky she didn't lose the kings love."

Thomas was about to say something back to his brother when he was cut off by a cry. "Here comes the baby prince and princesses!"

The whole crowd turned to see a huge procession of people making their way down long chapel aisle. Princess Mary was in the front carrying her baby brother Prince Arthur. She wore a gown of ivy silk that complimented her skin tone. She was followed by Ambassador Jean de Bellay, who carried Princess Eleanor. Ambassador Chapuys followed behind them carrying Princess Cecelia. Princess Elizabeth also had a part in the christening and carried the oil that would later be used on the babies. She was carried in the arms of her uncle George who couldn't keep the tears of joy out of his eyes.

As the approached the courtiers all dropped into deep bows as the past. Most of them had genuine smiles on their faces finally glad they were safe from the threat of civil war. But the few who faked their smiles we huge Seymour supporters and hope Jane would have had a son. As the party approached the christening basin a hush fell over the crowd. Archbishop Cranmer started the service. He started to pray in Latin and he took Arthur from his sister's arms and splashed the baby with holy water. He in turn did the same to the two princesses. They children were then taking to the side and redressed in their grand christening robes. Since twins were not expected the seamstresses were made to rush to make Princess Eleanor's robe. Once they were dressed the garter of arms took his place at the front of the procession as they made their way to the royal apartments.

"God, of infinite goodness, send long and prosperous life to the High and Mighty Prince and Princesses of England, Arthur, Duke of Cornwall, Eleanor and Cecelia!," H cried with passion.

The first stop was to the queens rooms where Anne and Henry were waiting. Princess Mary stepped forward and placed Prince Arthur in Henry's awaiting arms while Jean did the same and place Eleanor in Anne's. "Congratulations, Your Majesty." He said in French low enough that only Anne could hear. Anne thanked him in French and him and Mary backed up and joined the crowded. Princess Elizabeth on the other hand demanded her uncle put her down and ran to join her mother on the bed. Anne and Henry looked away from their children to signal that the procession make continue on to Jane's rooms. Henry moved to the bed and looked down at his daughter.

"She a beauty," he declared. "We shall soon have many offers from great princes around the world begging for her hand in marriage."

Elizabeth looked at her father when he said that. "Hey, what about me, won't I get offers for marriage Papa?"

Her parents laughed at that. "Your already betrothed sweetheart, remember. You're going to marry Prince Charles, Duke of Orleans."

"Oh yeah I forgot." Elizabeth said giving her parents a sheepish smile.

He walked around the room with his son for a moment before handing him to his nurse. "Well I better go she Jane and Cecelia." He kissed on the lips, kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and left.

As he left Anne couldn't help but feel betrayed, since he still loved Jane.

Princess Mary's Apartments

Since doing as the king ordered, Mary has enjoyed the privileges she hadn't had since she was eleven. All but her father, step-mothers and siblings had to bow to her. She was able to buy many new gowns and jewels. And being added back to the line of succession she was receiving multiple marriage proposals daily. She received them from Spain, France and ever as far away as Denmark and Italy. There was a rumor going around court that her father was considering to marry her to the Prince of Portugal. From what she heard, Mary knew that marriage to the prince wouldn't be displeasing to her at all. Mary stood in the mirror as one of her maids dressed her in a gown of dark blue silk with small diamonds and pearls encrusted all over the skirt. The bedroom door was thought open and her father was announced.

Mary dropped into a deep curtsey and waited for her father to signal that she could rise. He then signaled for to sit in a chair in the corner of the room and he took the one beside it. Mary turned and ordered her maid to bring refreshments; the she turned her attention back to the king. "Papa, what do I owe the joy of this surprise visit?"

"Mary I have come with some news." Henry picked up a goblet as soon as the maid brought them. He took a sip before he continued. "I'm sorry to tell you daughter but the Prince of Portugal is to be married."

For a long while the two sat silence till finally Mary spoke. "So I shall never be married." She turned from her father so he wouldn't see her wipe away.

"Don't say that Mary I will find a man for you."

"But who will have me? The Prince of Austria is too young for me. All the French Princes are married or promised!"

Mary started to breath heavily; she had never spoken to her father like that before. And now she was afraid her father would yell at her. But her didn't instead her stood up and walked over to Mary and took her hands into his. "Mary, I will find you a husband, I promise you that. I had come to tell you that I had received a message from the king of Bavaria. He has asked promise for his son and heir Prince Philip to come and court you."

"Philip of Bavaria, I know nothing about him," said Mary.

"Well he is Twenty-three years old; he has brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Is of course of the Lutheran faith, but I hear he is sympathetic to the catholic faith." Said King Henry slightly smiling the whole time, as he told her the same information the Bavaria ambassador told him.

"A Lutheran you say father? I could never..."Mary was going to say be courted by such a man when she realized that she just returned to her father's good graces and shouldn't risk making him angry again. "Very well send for him. But father I can make no promises."

Hey, guys how are you? I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to write. Life just got so crazy with school starting and other things. So I want to think my fans who hung in there. So a few things I will have Mary be staying a princess and Elizabeth will be getting a new title next chapter. I made Philip of Bavaria a son of a king because if I have Mary marry him I want her to become a queen.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Joint Wives

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What would have happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives? What would happen to England with two royal wives? Will there ever be an heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors, but the story idea is mine, along with any characters not in the show.

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, school is getting so crazy and being that it's my senior year, I am trying not to fail. So you guys know the routine Please review! And without further a due chapter 14 of Joint Wives.

Chapter 14

18th May, 1537

Whitehall palace

She loved him. Princess Mary may not know a lot about intimate matters, but she knew she loved him. Prince Philip has been at court for two weeks and Mary couldn't imagine going a day in her life without being at his side. Philip made the days feel like they had no end. He made her feel like she have no care in the world, like she didn't have to worry that her place in the succession was not secured and that, at the age of twenty-one she was considered to be a spinster. Mary knew she wanted to marry him but she was sure, her father would never allow it. Even though her father had come up with the idea of Philip coming to court Mary was sure that since Philip was a Lutheran, her father wouldn't allow a marriage to happen. But never the less Philip insisted on talking to her father and asking him for his permission. That is why Mary stood outside her father's throne room, preparing herself for heartbreak.

The door flew open and Philip walked out, his face showed no expression all he did was take her hands into his and whispered, "Your father wishes to see you." Mary let go of Philip's hands and walked through the throne room doors. Her father sat on his throne. He wore the same expression that Philip wore. Mary approached the throne and curtsied deeply; She didn't not rise to she was ordered to by Henry.

"So Mary, you would like to marry Philip of Bavaria?'" Her father inquired in a neutral tone.

The air around Mary felt tense, but she held her stance. "Yes, father. I want to marry him. I love him"

Silence fell upon them, for what felt like an eternality. Finally King Henry stepped off his throne and approached Mary. She ready to drop into another curtsey, but before she had the chance, her father grabbed her up and pulled her into a deep hug. There were tears in his eyes when he realized Mary. "Of course you can marry him Mary. I can see that he truly loves you."

They both just stood there hugging each other. Tears spilled from both their eyes and the years of anger, they both felt for each other slipped away and were replaced with the love of a father and daughter.

22TH May, 1537

The Lady of England's Apartments

Jane sat at her window seat with her daughter in her arms, this little beautiful bundle of joy that she help to create. As the bright sunlight, warmed their skin, Jane felt such a connection with her daughter Cecelia. As Jane looked down at her daughter, her heart broke. Today she would have to relinquish control of her daughter to Lady Bryan, for today all the younger royal children would be sent to Hatfield palace. Princess Elizabeth who has been Lady Bryan's charge since she was a baby was given a new governess. Katherine Champernowne, who has told the child to call her Kat, has already bounded with the princess and was just like a second mother to the child. Unlike Jane who has nearly been married to Henry for a year, but no matter how hard she tried to befriend her, Elizabeth put up her natural defenses against Jane.

Jane sat in the window seat, when there was a knock on the door. Jane nodded to Lady Missleton, who opened the door and announced the visitor. "Your Majesty, Lord Beauchamp is here." Jane stood and handed Princess Cecelia to her nurse. She smoothed down out the wrinkles in her light blue silk gown.

Edward Seymour bowed and kissed his sister's hand. "Brother what brings you here," Jane asked.

Edward looked around uncomfortably. He hated being the one to bring women, news he knew would sadden them. He could only hope Jane wouldn't start to cry. He definitely couldn't deal with a woman's tears. "I have been ordered by the king to bring you down to the courtyard to see the children off."

"W-what," Jane stammered?

Edward still looking uncomfortable answered. "It's time for Cecelia to leave. The king and queen are already in the courtyard waiting. Jane just continued to stare at her brother, and for a moment Edward thought his sister was struck dumb. But just as quickly Jane recovered.

"Very well, I will carry the princess myself." Jane turned to the nurse and took Cecelia from her. Jane headed towards the door then Edward and the nurse followed closely behind. As they walked down the great staircase towards the courtyard Jane struggled to hold back the tears. The courtiers watch Jane and whispered as she passed. Jane kept her head high and tried her best to ignore them. When they finally reached the court yard, Henry and Anne, where hugging Elizabeth goodbye and giving Arthur a final kiss before handing him to his nurse.

How can she just willing give her babies away to be raised by other people without protesting? Jane wondered truly believing Anne was a heartless woman. Henry and Anne turned to see Jane enter the courtyard, and as Jane drew closer to the two, she could see tears in Anne's eyes. She didn't want to give up her new babies to nurses. Anne wanted what Jane wanted, to be able to be a real mother to her child, to be able to wake up every morning and to pick up her child, to be able to feed them with their own breast, instead of leaving that to other women. And for the first since Jane met Anne, she felt a connection with her.

"Jane, sweetheart," Henry said as he kissed Jane softly on the lips. Then he took Cecelia from Jane arms and settled her into the crook of his arms. "She will be a great beauty on day. Just like her mother." Jane smiled at that. Henry walked over to Lady Bryan who was waiting with a nurse to take Cecelia. Henry placed the now squirming princess into the nurse's arms. Jane reached out and gripped Henry's arms, as if to say let her stay. But it was all in vain. All too soon the infant prince and princesses were all put into one carriage with their nurses and Elizabeth was placed in another carriage. And with a signal from the king, the carriages started to move, and then they were gone.

Later that day

The Queen's Apartments

"Oh Mary, that gown suits you perfectly," Anne said as she watch her stepdaughter get fitted for her wedding dress. Mary stood in front of the big mirror Anne had in her room. The gown was white and gold silk and trimmed with pearls. She was a vision of purity in her gown. Jane who was also here to give advice sat on the other side the mirror, looking through color samples. She has been mostly quiet during the fitting and Anne could tell Jane missed her daughter terribly. But that's why Anne was doing this, so Jane and she could have detraction, but Jane continued to mope and there was nothing Anne could do.

Mary on the other hand for once didn't seem to notice Jane's mood. She just kept smiling, and couldn't believe that she was going to be a bride to such a handsome prince. And Mary was thankful that when Philip's father, King Rupert having agreed that Mary and Philip could marry in a catholic ceremony in England on condition that a Lutheran ceremony took place once they went to Bavaria. Mary who at first hesitated to participate in a Lutheran ceremony agreed and since there was tolerance in Bavaria she knew she could practice her religion in peace, and there was an agreement that any of Mary and Philip's children would have the right to pick their religion as long as all the other country men had freedom could also choose theirs.

All of a sudden there a commotion as Madge Shelton or she was now known as Lady Norris since she had been married for two weeks, can in her hastily and bowed, "Your Majesties, Your Highness, His Majesty the King," Henry rushed pass Madge and ignored all the curtsies and whispers about how improper it was for a man to be at a woman's fitting. Henry stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his daughter. She was a vision of beauty; she looked so much like her mother, when she was younger. Then it dawned on Henry that in five days his oldest child would be married and soon after that be leaving England and him probably forever. Henry gave and Anne and Jane quick a kiss.

"Oh Mary, you look beautiful." Henry said as he gave his daughter a hug and kiss.

"Thank you father," Mary said. Mary turned Away from Henry so he could see the tears in his eyes. Henry saw this and could tell Mary was having the same thoughts in her minds. They all sat in silence for a moment before Henry spoke.

"Well, I will leave it to you ladies." He the bowed to his daughter and wives turned and walked out of the room in a flurry of curtsies.

Jane stood and started to head towards the door. "I'm feeling n tired so I'm going to lie down for a little bit." Jane walked towards her room and she dismissed her women, lay down on her bed and cried her heart out for her daughter.

27th May, 1537

Chapel Royal

As Mary walked down the aisle toward Philip her heart thudding aloud, she was sure she would pass out before she reached him. But she felt the steady grip of her father's had as he guided her down the aisle, she knew that she would be fine, and that everything would be fine. As they approached Philip Henry turned Mary towards him and as she started to curtsey, he snatched her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The he placed Mary's hand into Philip's and backed walked to where Anne and Jane stood. Anne who was wearing a gown of cloth of gold took Henry's hand into hers as they slightly trembled with emotion and Jane whispered into his ear that this was a good thing for Mary and it that no matter what Mary will always be his pearl.

Mary stood next to Philip with and repeated the wedding vows. Her voiced trembled as she made final promise to him. Philip in turn made his vows and placed the ruby and diamond ring on Mary's finger, making her officially his wife. Finally they were announced man and wife and Philip kissed Mary sweet but passionately and little Princess Elizabeth, who was a flower girl started to cheer. After the ceremony the court sat down to a lavish feast. The Crown Prince and Princess of Bavaria were given their own dais and even served before the king and his wives.

Mary and Philip lead the court in multiple dances after dinner including the Volta. Mary never felt happier. When she looked into her husband's she felt for the first time the love of a man that was entirely hers. Finally around midnight Philip and Mary retired together for the first of many times.

A/N: So, I felt so happy to finally finish this chapter because I really wanted a happy ending for Mary. Sorry about not a lot of Private Henry and his wives action but next chapter there will be. So I will try to update faster for chapter 15 and in the next chapter will we will be hearing some special news. So till then I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, please review.

T.B.C


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hi, Joint Wives fans I will be updating this story this time week. I just wanted to let you guys know that this story in not abandoned. I Promise known of my stories are abandoned.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Joint Wives.

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What would have happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives? What would happen to England with two royal wives? Will there ever be an heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. But the story idea is mine.

Chapter 15

August 12, 1537

The Lady of England's Apartment

"Are you certain," Jane questioned the midwife? She could feel her excitement rising with the thought that she could once again be with child only after giving birth five months ago.

"Yes, Your Grace. I would say you are about two months along. Said the slightly frighten midwife. She hated being summoned to court, it made her feel out of place, and the ladies all made her feel inferior. "I would suggest that Your Majesty, eat asparagus since it is known to make boys. " The midwife waited till she was paid, made a hasty curtsey to Jane and left as quickly as possible. Jane walked outside of her bedchamber took the waiting group of family members waiting for news.

"Well Janey," her father asked the eagerness pour off his face. Her two brothers stood just behind him, both also looking like they were dying to know the answer.

Jane couldn't contain the smile on her face. "Yes, I will be mother of a prince in March. There was a cheer from the three men; if Jane had a son they would still have a play for the throne with a duke of York, a child that the people make come to accept over Prince Arthur as the true legitimate son of the king. Jane seemed to know what they were thinking, nut she didn't say anything, she knew that the people loved the Prince Arthur, and no doubt that they didn't want to see him by another son, especially one that was younger then Arthur. Jane whose thoughts were running along the same line as her family, quickly decided to change the subject. "I must go and tell the king." Jane turned to the corner where her ladies were sitting quietly sewing. "Lady Missleton and Lady Cromwell (her sister Elizabeth) please follow me to the king's apartment." The ladies stood and walked over to Jane.

Her father and brothers stood to the side to make way for Jane. "Of course my dear," Her father said before he bowed as Jane walked out.

The corridors were silent of any sound except the tapping of Jane's heels against the stone floors. When they reached the king's apartments, she approached the doors she could her laughter within, Anne was with the king. The guards broke with prodi call and looked question ally at Jane as if to ask if she was going to go in. Jane could feel her heart beat violently in her chest, she was nervous about tell Henry she was pregnant with Anne in the room. But Jane remembered she has been a royal consort for a year now and as a wife of the king, she knew she couldn't show fear when she was scared. Jane took a deep breath, nodded to the guards to open the door and walked through the doors with her head up high. A page announced her when he saw her. "Your Majesties, Her Majesty The Lady of England."

Jane walked past him and dropped a curtsey to Henry. Henry was sitting at his desk wearing a green doublet embroidered with gold thread. Anne stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder, she wore a gown of purple and sliver satin. Both had been reading a letter that was in Henry's hand. "Sweetheart," said a smiling Henry. He got up and kissed Jane before returning to his seat. Jane moved and took the seat across from Henry.

"Your Majesty, I was hoping to talk to you privately." Jane said curtly, he gaze never leaving Anne.

Henry noticed this and frowned slightly. "Come now Jane, were all family here, whatever you have to say in front of me can be said in front of Anne also."

"Yes husband, what I wanted to tell you is that I am with child again." Jane held her breath as she waited for the king to react.

Henry broke out in a broad smile, he stood up and walked over and kneeled in front of Jane. "Jane, this wonderful news, I'm the happiest king in Christendom." Henry turned to Anne. "And are we going to have a double pregnancy again?"

Anne just laughed at that, "Sorry Your Majesty, but I'm not pregnant."

Henry laughed also had gave Anne a little sheepish grin. "Sorry, but I had to asked. It happened once, so it could happen again.

Anne smiled and walked over to Jane congratulations Jane, I really mean it. Anne took hold of Jane's hand, Jane for a moment flinched, but them she relaxed. They both stayed like that for a moment. Jane broke the moment by asking a question. "Who is the letter you both were reading from?"

"Oh yes I had forgotten." Henry stood and walked over to his desk to retrieve the letter. He walked back over to Jane and handed it to her. "It's from Mary. She was just telling us that she has adjusted to life as Crown Princess of Bavaria, and that King Rupert has given his permission for Mary and Philip to join us for the Christmas season."

Jane skimmed over the letter and smiled. She looks up with a pleased look on her face. "I happy to hear this, we will have to have grand celebrations this year."

"Yes we will." Henry agreed.

Henry rose and sat back down in his chair. He looked at both of his wives, Anne know looking out the window, staring at the courtiers down below and Jane unconsciously rubbing her stomach that will soon start to pump up when the child started to grow bigger. "What if tomorrow we make an unofficial visit to Hatfield?" Henry knew that both of his wives would jump at the chance to see their children. And sure enough both Anne and Jane started to shout out their agreement with the idea, at the same time. "Then it is settled. We will leave early tomorrow and go to Hatfield.

August 13, 1537

Hatfield House

Princess Elizabeth was having the time of her life with her new governess. Kat (Catherine) Champernowne was one of the best things that could have happened to her Elizabeth felt. She was younger then Lady Bryan and knew and played a lot of fun games with Elizabeth. Elizabeth couldn't imagine a world where Kat wasn't her governess. She knew that if she was still in Lady Bryan's charge that she would never get having this much fun, Lady Bryan would insist that they stay indoors and play quiet games, so that they didn't wake the new babies. "Try and catch me Kat," Elizabeth exclaimed with glee! The young princess ran around the gardens of Hatfield life couldn't be more perfect. Or so she thought till a lady maid came running towards Elizabeth and Kat.

Then Lady Maid curtseyed before she spoke. "Your Highness you have some very important visitors."

"Who is it," Elizabeth inquired? She was slightly breathless from being chased by Kat, her dress was in disarray and her cap was falling off her head.

The maid looked down as if she didn't want to look at Elizabeth in the face. "I'm sorry Your Highness but I was ordered not to tell you."

Kat marched up to the maid and glared at her. "Who is so powerful that they can order you to not answer the princess question? 

The maid leaned forward and whispered something in Kat's ear. Kat then smiled and reached down and grabbed Elizabeth's hand. "Kat who is it? Who is my visitor?" Elizabeth inquired, dying to know.

Kat just smiled at the little princess. "It's a surprise my lady."

Elizabeth just tried to keep pace with Kat with an air of impatience around her. Finally they entered the side door and Kat lead Elizabeth to the main hall. Kat moved to the side to allow the princess to proceed before her. Kat then dipped a curtsey to the visitors. Elizabeth looked forward and cried out" Mama, papa!" The little princess then flew at her parents. Elizabeth was in complete shock. Usually when her parents visited it was usual planned in advance and she was stuffed in her prettiest gown and made to greet them properly. She liked the unpronounced visit much more.

Anne crouched down to hug her daughter. "I take it that you're happy to see us," Anne joked with her daughter?

Elizabeth nodded vigorous then wiggled out of her mother's grip to hug her father. "Hello my jewel, I've missed you terrible." Her pulled her in deeper into his hug and smelled her hair. She smelled of lavender and soap, Henry inhaled deeper so that he can always remember her as his little girl, the strong read head who was never afraid to speak her mind. Jane looked over her father's shoulder at her step-mother Jane. She looked distracted and when Elizabeth came forward to make her curtsey, Jane barely notice her.

Jane looked around the household from where she stood. From what she could tell the place seemed clean, the servants all seemed to be doing their jobs, Jane gave Elizabeth a quick nodded and approached the now hurrying Lady Bryan who was running down the stairs, When she reached the royal family, she made a deep curtsey and when she rise, she came up she was breathing heavily. "Your Majesties, this is a most gracious surprise. If we had known would have been down to greet you properly," her tone holding a hint of disproval of this surprise visit, that was all too clear.

Jane who wasn't in the mood for formalities, cut Lady Bryan before she could say another word, "Lady Bryan, can you please send up a nurse to fetch my daughter? I would like to see her now."

Lady Bryan face showed the shock of the being interrupted for only a second before she quickly recovered. "Of course Your Majesty, I will send a maid to bring down the Princess Cecelia; I will also have maids bring down Prince Arthur and Princess Eleanor." Lady Bryan said to Anne and Henry." She then signaled to three lady maids to come over and ordered them to the retrieve the young royals. While they waited Lady Bryan moved them into the sitting room and had servants bring refreshments. The group was happily entertained by Princess Elizabeth who was showing everyone how she can say certain words in French. Her mother and father laughed and Anne and Henry even held a small conversation with her in French. But Jane just kept on looking back and forth at the stairwell waiting for daughter to come down; she attempted to give Elizabeth her full attention but was failing miserably.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the babies where brought down. First came Arthur then Eleanor and bring up the rear was Cecelia. All three children were being carried by motherly looking nurses who looked like they took the time to make sure the babies where properly dressed before being brought to their parents. Jane stood like a flash of lightning and walked over to the nurse carrying Cecelia, The nurse made a quick curtsy and handed over her daughter to the. Jane immediately checked over her daughter. Jane was pleased to see that she was perfect. She was plumper then the last time she saw her, her hair was still a beautiful golden blonde, like the sun shining from heaven. Cecelia stared at her mother and gave her a gummy smile, that made Jane's heart leap. She turned to offer Henry his daughter, but she was busy with Arthur, telling him that he was the best baby in the whole world and slightly bouncing him in his arms to make the baby laugh. Henry handed Arthur back to his nurse and kissed Anne in the lips and thanked her for giving him the perfect heir.

Jane once again offered Henry Cecelia and took her and smiled down at his daughter and while he called her a beauty and his perfect diamond, while Jane placed plastered a smile on her face and smiled at Henry playing with their daughter, but Jane was sure that Henry would love their daughter as much as he loved he would love a son and she knew that her position as a royal wife wasn't secure till she had a son. And as she processed theses thought she rubbed her stomach.

A/N: Hey guys am sorry it took me so long to update this story, but things have been so crazy again and I'm in my final months of my senior year of high school. So I will update more regularly and the next story to get updated will be Modern Royal and I Should mention that things are not looking good for my story The King's Consorts**,** so I may stop writing it. But on the bright story I am writing as new story called, Anne, Frist Consort of England. I hope to have it up soon and next chapter will be about the Christmas visit of Mary and Philip and Jane and George's relationship grows. And I hope you guys like this chapter and Please review.

P.S.: We are going to see more of the royal babies and we receive some marriage offers for the three babies.

T.B.C


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Joint Wives.

Author: PrinceBrennonTudor

Summary: What would have happened if someone made it their mission to save Anne and told Henry just to have two wives? What would happen to England with two royal wives? Will there ever be an heir?

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tudors. But the story idea is mine.

Chapter 16

November 28th, 1537

Whitehall Palace

King Henry made one final thrust, and then he collapsed in a heap on top of the woman under him. Breathing heavily he took a minute to catch his breath, before rolling over on to his back. "That was good," he gasped, turning to look Ursula Missleton in the face. Ursula has been the king's mistress for almost a year now and he couldn't get enough of her. But he knew that sooner or later he would have to find a husband for her, and he was willing to be generous to her and provide a hefty dowry for her so that any husband would be willing to overlook the fact that she was once the king's lover. But of course he also has other matters on his mind. His daughter Mary was coming for a visit for the Christmas season with her husband and Anne and Jane where at each other's throats about the entertainments.

Ursula laid her head on Henry's chest and circled her finger around his nipple. "Something wrong my lord? You've be distracted all night?" She asked

"Oh it's nothing, love, I just thinking about the entertainments for the Christmas season."

Ursula laughed at that. "So you really mean that the queen and the lady of England have been at each other's throat."

Henry gave her a sheepish smile. "You got me there." Henry turned over to his side so he could face Ursula. "Tell me, how Jane has been when I'm not around. She seems to be more emotional with this pregnancy, and I want to make sure everything is well with her."

Ursula sighed not really wanting to talk about her lover's wives. The king's wives were always at each other's throats. They fought over who got Henry on What days, how their children's nursery should be run, who should be the head governess since they add two new ones two the house. And that didn't even scarp the surface of the problems, these two women had with each other, and Ursula was sure they wouldn't be resolved anytime soon. Ursula didn't want to say it to Henry, but she knew that a shift in power at court was coming and if the Lady of England has a son the Seymour's would try to press for an advantage and the little Prince Arthur's life may be in danger. But of course Ursula wasn't going to let the king know what she believed. "She is fine, my lord, just fine."

Same day

Queen's Apartment

Queen Anne sat at her little writing desk, with quill in her had tapping repeatedly on a half written letter. She was trying to put to rest the fears of an Abbess who had written to her in fear that her convent was to be shut down. The Abbess wrote that her convent was a pure and God fearing place, and that the investigation that took place was unnecessary. Anne was writing to her personally to assure her that no evidence of corruption was found and that the convent would remain open. As she put the finishing touches onto the letter, her sister Mary, now countess of Bedford, thanks to Henry elevating her husband William two months ago along with her father who was now duke of Wiltshire, came over to Anne and curtsied. "Anne, the new ladies-in-waiting have arrived."

Anne reached over and sprinkled sand on the still wet words. She put it to the side to be sealed later, "Ok Mary, you make show them in." Mary left and exited the room and came back two seconds later with six young ladies. Anne stood and moved to the front of her room, next to the fire place.

Mary turned to Anne and made a curtsey and signaled for the other ladies to do the same. Nan Saville came over and addressed the new recruits. "Welcome to Whitehall Palace. My name is Lady Nan and the lady who brought you in is Lady Mary, Countess of Bedford and sister to her majesty. We are her majesty's principal ladies-in-waiting. When we give you an order or duty, you will listen to us as if it came from the queen herself." Nan paused before speaking again. "Now when you are called up you will swear an oath of allegiance to the queen on the English bible." Nan nodded to Anne's chaplain to get started and he started to call them up.

"Lady Margaret Dymoke," Was the first name he called.

A young girl, how looked to be about sixteen came forward and stood in front of the chaplain. "Do you Lady Margaret, swear to be faithful to Queen Anne, to honor and obey her?"

"I do swear it." Margaret answers in her small voice, which was racked with nerves.

One, by one then next for ladies, came forward to swear all the oath, then each was presented to Anne. Each swearing in Anne paid half a mind too, till she heard a familiar name called. "Mistress Katherine Howard." A beautiful young woman step forward, she had beautiful blonde hair, a long elegant neck not unlike that of Anne's Anne looked upon her little cousin for the first time in Fifteen years, when she was a little toddler, always grasping at Anne or Mary to hold her, and following them around like always on her chubby leg, she has become a true beauty. Katherine places her hand on the bible and swore the oath, and then she presented herself to Anne. "Your Majesty."

Anne signaled for her cousin to rise from her curtsey. "Cousin Katherine, how you have grown, you are a true Howard beauty."

Katherine swelled with pride to be personally addressed by the queen in a familiar way. "Your Majesty is very kind."

"Just know cousin, if you ever need anything, do not hesitant to ask." With that Anne signaled for Katherine to rejoin the ladies in line before addressing the whole group. "Ladies, I hope you find enjoyment in joining my service. You'll all start your duties tomorrow, but first you will be measure by seamstresses for the gown that you are to wear when on duty." With that the girls were dismissed and Anne turned to refocus her energy on the letter.

December 24, 1537

Whitehall Palace

They got here later than she wanted too, but Mary and her husband Philip where finally in England. The boat ride was long and tiring but Mary knew that she couldn't rest yet. She had to get ready for her and her husband where to be publicly received by her father and step-mothers. Her husband was in his chambers supervising his servants unpack his trunks, Mary was supposed to be doing the same thing, but she was hardly paying attention to what was happening around her. Her mind was elsewhere thinking over the secret that she had been keeping from Philip for three months now, she was pregnant. While Mary knew that she should be elated and stay calm, she was full of fear. Her mother had a history of miscarriages and stillbirth and Mary was afraid that history would repeat itself.

"Mary, are you almost ready."

Mary turned around in surprise to see her husband standing behind her. He was wearing a doublet of purple silk embroidered with gold thread. "Oh no, sorry my love I just have a lot on my mind, I'll get ready right now." Mary signaled for her ladies to pull out a few of her new gowns and walked over to pick the best one, but Philip grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Mary what is wrong? Did something happen?" Mary could hear the worry in Philip's voice and she hated making him fell like this, but Mary just wasn't ready to tell him yet.

She pulled out of her husband's embrace and leaned in to give her husband and passionate kiss, not caring that her ladies where watching them. "Go," Mary said smiling up at Philip. "Leave so I can get ready." And with one last kiss Philip let his wife in the care of her ladies. Mary stared out the door her husband just left out off before returning her attention back her ladies. Mary continued to examine the gowns they held up till finally picked one. "The blue embroider with sliver I think." Put down all the rejected gowns her ladies started to unlace the back of her traveling clothes. "I think this gown will make everyone turn heads," She said more to herself then anyone else.

Great Hall

The royal family sat together on the newly made dais waiting for the arrival of the Crown Prince and Princess of Bavaria. At Henry's request all three of them wore red in celebration of the Christmas season. Jane wore a gown that simple with just a necklace of pearls with a ruby hanging off the end and when Jane stood the gown showed of her huge belly. Anne of course shined in her gown hers was a deeper red than Jane's and was cut in the French fashion with diamonds and seed pearls covering the skirt, the gown was tightly laced to which Anne did purposely to show off her thin waist compared to Jane's thicken one. Of course both women wore the customary reef head dresses that women wore at this Christmas season. Even Princess Elizabeth was present wearing a miniature gown of the one her mother wore. Six thrones sat on the dais one each for the four current royals sitting on the dais now and two more for Mary and Philip. The waiting for Philip and Mary was so boring, thought Princess Elizabeth. She wasn't allowed to fun wild with the other children at the celebration, she was to sit there and watch like a dignified princess should. But she was so bored all she could do was squirm in her seat, till she felt a warm hand one top of hers.

"Calm yourself my darling." Anne whispered to her, sensing the child's unruliness.

Elizabeth turned to her mother all most pleading with her eyes. "I'm just so bored mama, and a little excited, I have missed Mary so bad and I just want her to hurry up and arrive."

Anne looked down at her daughter and smiled. And looked up and saw the herald approach and leaded down to whisper to her. "And I believe that you will not have to wait any longer my love," pointing the herald out to Elizabeth before he made the announcement.

"Your Majesties, Your Highness, I present Their Highnesses the Crown Prince and Princess of Bavaria!" Then the trumpet blared and in came Philip and Mary, Philip guiding Mary with his hand on top of hers, both were finely dressed and smiling from ear to ear. They both approached and made their bows to the royal family, and then Elizabeth stood and curtseys to Mary and her husband as she was instructed to do, because Mary now took precedence over Elizabeth being the wife of an heir to a throne.

Henry beamed at his daughter; she seemed to glow with happiness, he reached down and raised her and Philip and hugged them both. "Welcome Mary and Philip, you have been greatly missed here in England." Henry stepped back to allow Anne, Jane and Elizabeth to greet them. Mary kissed Anne and Jane on the cheek and gave Elizabeth a big bear hug. "Ok now let's us feast." Everyone lined up in order of precedence with the king leading both and Anne and Jane in and Mary taking precedence over Elizabeth for the first time since Mary are the wife of a crown prince.

Great Hall

The great hall was greatly decorated; the king spared no expense for theses celebrations. There were roasted swans with the skin reapplied; there were spiced fruitcakes, meat pies and a lot of other delicious foods. Jane sat at the table on top of the dais reserved for the royals and their family. She sat alone; as everyone else was dancing including Princess Elizabeth was being spun around in her Uncle George's arms. Jane wished she could be out there dancing with the court but being six months with child, it was impossible. So Jane had to content herself with watching the courtiers enjoying themselves. Mary comes up the dais, breathing hard she takes the seat onto the right on Jane. "Your Majesty looks bored out of your mind."

"Well not much I can do since I'm pregnant." Jane smirked at Mary, Jane signaled to a servant for some wine. He brought over two goblets and handed them to Jane. Jane took them and handed one to Mary while taking a sip from the other. "So how do you find life in Bavaria," Jane questioned her step-daughter.?

"I like it a lot. The people have welcomed me with open arms; the king and queen are kind and their love for their son is obvious to all present."

Jane was about answer when a rippling laugher interrupted her. Jane gazed out onto the dance floor to Henry and Anne dancing and giggled together. Anne was whispering seductively into his ear, Jane's grip her goblet tighter without even realizing it. Princess Mary noticed and tried to steer Jane's attention away from it. "So when is Your Majesty due again?"

Jane didn't even turn to Mary to answer and instead kept her eyes glued to Henry and Anne. "In March, just like when I had Cecelia." Then an Idea popped into Jane's head. "Hey maybe you can come back a month before I'm due and be with me for the birth." Jane was smiling as she said this, it would make her very happy to have Mary with her again when she delivered her child, and Mary was very support when Jane gave birth to Cecelia.

"I'm afraid I will not be able to my lady." Mary said quietly, her eyes didn't meet Jane's as she said this. "I am with child and it would not be safe for me to travel in February."

Jane beamed with excitement, "Oh Mary this is exciting, and I must go congratulate Philip." Jane rose to Stand by Mary grabbed hold of her sleeves to stop her. Jane dropped back down into her seat, "Mary what is it?" Jane questioned her voice full of worry. Mary looked suddenly pale, her expression full of distraught and worry.

"I haven't told Philip yet, I am afraid to tell him before the child quickens."

"Oh Mary, why wait too tell Philip that you are pregnant? I'm sure he would gladly love to hear that he has a child on the way."

Mary just shook her head and a few tears fell freely from her eyes. "I'm afraid I will suffer the same fact as my sainted mother did when it comes to childbearing."

Jane spent most of the night trying to convince Mary that she would have many health children and by the time Jane decided to retire for the night, she was sure she had convinced Mary to tell Philip. When Henry came up to escort Jane to her apartment she gave Mary a quick smile and took Henry's arm to be lead away. Anne had already retired for the night so it was just Jane and Henry and that was how she liked it. They didn't speak but they didn't need to Jane just rested her head on Henry's shoulder and he laid his hand on her belly. When they finally came to Jane's door Henry leaned down and kissed her.

"Goodnight sweetheart," he said then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Jane exclaimed, stopping Henry dead in his tracks. "Will you stay with me tonight my lord husband?"

"I can't Jane; I promised Anne that I would stay with her tonight."

Jane's heart sank but she refused to let it show on her face. She was a royal consort and she must play the part at all times. "Well will Your Majesty stay with me tomorrow night?" Jane couldn't help but let slip the slight begging in her tone. Henry kissed Jane on the forehead and nodded his agreement then waited as Jane opened the door to her apartment and walked in and closed the door. At once she was swarmed by her ladies who dressed her in a nightgown and left her to sleep in peace, but Jane didn't sleep right away she just lay down and cried, pouring out all her heartbreak.

Jane Boleyn's Apartments

George took his last swing of wine and headed to his wife's, he was doing his duty by his wife as ordered by his father. Thomas Boleyn now the duke of Wiltshire, wanted to know why George hadn't presented him with a grandson carrying the name Boleyn. George had been trying to avoid any talk of the subject of kids with his father, but Thomas Boleyn wouldn't relent and order George to lay with Jane every night till she was pregnant, starting tonight. Outside her door George dismissed his man servant and let himself in. Jane was standing by the bed, as George approached her she shrink back against the wall, afraid that she would experience a repeat of their wedding night. He continued to approach her and took her arms and pulled them down to her side. "I won't hurt you." He whispered to her, his voice husky with surprise of the lust that was rising in him. George had been attracted to women in the pass, but when he got involved with Mark he hadn't even looked twice at another person, but as of late his relationship with Mark was cooling off and he was starting to wonder.

Jane started to relax and George leaned down and kissed her, her first instinct was to jerk her head back, but she stopped herself and allowed herself to be consumed in his kisses. The urgency came over both of them and they started to grab at and pull of clothes, Jane reached done and undid George's breeches, she reached in and rubbed his hardness. George Groaned and grabbed Jane and Thrown her on the bed, Jane was startled, but only for a second before being consumed by the passion. George positioned himself on tip of her and kissed her on more time. "I'm going to make you happy Jane," he whispered before thrusting into her. That was all Jane needed to hear to finally feel comfortable in her marriage.

A/N: So I'm so happy to finally to have updated this story. I'm am so sorry it took so long for this to Happen and I so sure that I would have had this done earlier in the summer, but it is now near the end of my summer and this the only update I have done. So once again so sorry to my fans, but I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys think. In the next chapter we will have the royal birth and I will be putting the Pilgrimage of Grace in this story it just will be taking place later. Next story to be updated will be Modern Royal, and for my fans that follow Domina don't fear it hasn't been abandon.


End file.
